Encuentro (el amor sabe esperar)
by Kryz26
Summary: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Cuando el camino de dos personas que se quieren se separan ,el amor se queda a esperar su reencuentro para escribir un nuevo comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

Vuelvo a subir la historia.

**INVITACIÓN**

Era el año 2013 había pasado la fecha en la que todos se regalan flores, chocolates y miles de te amos falsos, era un sábado 16 de febrero y agradecía que hubieran terminado esas fechas de verdad le desagradaban mucho, aunque su mejor amiga en su última llamada antes del 14 le había dicho algo que la tenia pensando durante estos últimos días.

_**Flashback**_

13-feb-2013

Quinn- no molestes santana ya sabes que no me gusta esta fecha la gente solo la invento para que hicieran comercio con personas como tu

San- quinn te has vuelto una amargada desde tu ultimo noviazgo deberías comenzar a superar lo que paso

Quinn- ya lo supere

San- si claro (sarcásticamente), ahora que mencionas a la enana britt me dijo que vendría para su cumpleaños.

Esto dejo pensando a quinn su rostro se torno un poco pálido e incluso comenzó a tener nervios solo pensaba en cualquier pretexto para no ir pero ya había comprado su boleto para visitar a santana y britt el próximo 5 de marzo e incluso ya había pedido esos días en la obra musical en la que trabajaba no podía no ir al cumpleaños de britt, algo o mejor dicho alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

San- hola… quinn.. Sigues ahí…

Quinn- si estoy aquí.

San- por un momento pensé que habías tomado el primer vuelo a Londres para no ir a la fiesta de britt y encontrarte con la enana

Quinn_ santana solo has llamado para molestarme porque voy a colgarte ahora si continuas con tus pésimas bromas

San-bueno también he llamado para desearte un feliz día de san valentino ( lo dijo intentando contener la risa)

Quinn- (gesto de desagrado) ok. Tengo que colgar. Adiós

_**Final de Flashback**_

Quinn se encontraba recostada en su lujoso sofá negro con la pc en sus piernas estaba mirando algunas fotos del instituto y no pudo evitar detenerse en una foto donde se encontraba con rachel tomada de la mano y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera sin que ella lo deseara, y como si de un flash se tratara recordó el momento en que tuvo que mandar ese mensaje.

_**Flashback**_

Msj Qui- rach tengo que hablar contigo

Msj rach- que pasa quinn? Me preocupas

MSj Qui- te veo en el parque de siempre en una hora

Msj rach- está bien

Después de una hora con 12 min llegaba quinn al lugar citado se sorprendió al no ver a rach sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba la puntualidad tomaba asiento en una de la bancas que se encontraba en el parque a su derecha estaba un señor vendiendo helado y a su izquierda podía visualizar una fuente a lo lejos pudo ver a una persona pequeña corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Rach- lo siento he tenido que quedarme con el señor Will Schuester ha revisar algunas canciones para las finales.

Quinn- no te preocupes he llegado apenas hace unos minutos

Rach- pensé que ya no te encontraría te he echado de menos en todo el día

Quinn- rach no puedo más tenemos que dejar esto aquí

Rach- de que hablas quinn

Qui- por favor no lo has más difícil

Rach- no te entiendo

Quinn al notar el desconcierto de rach inclino la cabeza para pensar bien las palabras que tendría que usar cuando alzo la vista y miro esos ojos con ese brillo que no podía entender como la hipnotizaba no dudo en entregarle un fuerte abrazo y se acerco a su oído y en forma de susurro le dijo

Quinn- hemos terminado rach

Rach se separo con brusquedad intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en la mirada de quinn algo que le digiera que aquello era broma pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada vacía pero podía notar que había dolor en ella

Rach- porque quinn?

Quinn- porque estaba equivocada, porque esto esta, mal rach (y mirándola a los ojos le dijo lo que destrozo las pocas esperanzas de rach al creer que todo era una broma) porque ya no te quiero.

Rach- es lo último que dirás quinn

Quinn- lo siento, siento haberte hecho ilusionar y….

Rach- calla quinn. No me mientas yo se que hay otro motivo no puedes haberme confesado que te gustaba y en menos de dos semana me dices esto. No puedes quinn! (Con los ojos humedecidos)

Quinn- simplemente confundí la amistad con algo más

Rach la miraba a los ojos intentaba entender todo con ese pequeño gesto pero no podía no comprendía porque había cambiado tan rápido de idea y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a quinn completamente perdida impactada por lo que había visto en la mirada de rach era decepción, tristeza y no pudo más y termino sentada en la banca mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas.

_**Final de Flashback**_

Quinn seguía inmersa en las fotos hasta que un timbre con un sonido muy típico la saco de sus pensamientos era un mensajero vestido con un traje rosa muy llamativo le hacia un pequeño show con una canción infantil este le hacía entrega de un sobre y se retiraba con un sonido de silbato, quinn se asusto un poco pero al notar de quien era en su rostro se pudo ver una mueca de sonrisa al ver el remitente era de la única persona que podía hacer una entrega tan poco común había llegado la invitación al cumpleaños de britt.

_Siempre dispuesta a leer sus comentarios._


	2. Chapter 2

**JUGO O CAFÉ**

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió aquella invitación, dos días en los que no había podido dormir pensando en una y mil cosas "seguiría igual, que cosas ya no le gustaban, a qué hora se levantaba, en que trabajaba e incluso se cuestionaba si había pensado en ella durante todos esos meses pero su mayor duda era si su sonrisa podría tener el mismo efecto hipnotizante que solía provocarle". Estas primeras horas del 18 de febrero no eran la excepción se encontraba recostada en su cama podía observar las luces de la ciudad y un cielo con una enorme luna y a su lado estrellas y de nuevo de forma inconsciente le hacía aquella pregunta.

Quinn- ¿Donde esta rach?

Y como siempre no conseguía respuesta, pero la imaginaba en algunas situaciones "en su departamento viendo algún musical, en algún evento, dormida, en alguna fiesta con sus compañeros de nyada" en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y de nuevo el cansancio se apoderaba de ella dejándola en un profundo sueño pero sin borrar esa pequeña mueca en su rostro.

Eran las 7:00 am del 18 de febrero en new york y ya se podía ver movimiento en el apartamento de rachel, como todos los días se levantaba hacer su rutina diaria para después darse un relajador baño y desayunar con su mejor amigo.

=8:50 am=

Kurt- rachel..! ¿Qué prefieres jugo de naranja o café?

Rachel- (salía de su habitación) jugo kurt…!

Kurt-vamos siéntate el desayuno esta listo

Rachel-Esto se ve muy rico kurt (tomaba asiento a un lado de kurt)

Kurt- Espero sepa igual por cierto ¿Vas a salir con brody?

Rachel- SI..! Hemos quedado de ensayar y después tal vez me invite a comer

Kurt-Es tu novio es lo menos que puede hacer

Rachel- No quiero presionarlo con esas cosas, en todo caso fingiré que he olvidado el bolso

Los dos se miraban de manera cómplice y comenzaban a reír ante la imaginación de rach

Kurt- Por cierto ha llegado la invitación de britt y vieras que show han montado en la puerta

Rachel- Ha.! está bien ( con un tono serio)

Kurt- ¿Qué te sucede rachel? Te has puesto seria

Rachel-¡Nada! Es solo que

Kurt- Acaso ya no quieres ir, porque te recuerdo que tu me has convencido y ya hemos apartado los boletos

Rachel- No es eso kurt

Kurt-Que bien porque ya tengo el traje que me pondré y he pedido los días….

Rachel no escuchaba lo que decía o bueno si lo escuchaba pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ponerle atención, sus pensamiento estaban en que si iría al cumpleaños de britt seguro se encontraría con ella y recordó aquella discusión que tuvieron después de haberse mudado a new york y que quinn y santana la visitaran.

_**Flashback 5 abril 2012**_

San-He decidido mudarme a new york y voy audicionar para nyada

Rachel- Eso es increíble santana

San- debo llamar a britt le prometí que lo haría cuando llegara

Quinn y rachel asistían

Santana ya se encaminaba a la puerta dispuesta a realizar esa llamada dejandolas completamente a solas, la tensión no tardo en aparecer y una par de miradas que cruzaban y no duraban más de un par de segundos.

Rachel- Es lindo que hayan regresado

Quinn-(gesto de confusión)

Rachel-hablo de britt y santana

Quinn- ah si..! es lindo

Rachel-¿Qué te pasa?

Quinn- Que debería de pasarme (con tono sarcástico y una voz muy fría)

Rachel-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesta?

Quinn- No. ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

Rachel-No lo se pero me estoy hartando de tu actitud

Quinn- ¿qué actitud?

Rachel-Esa de que te quedes callada y finjas que no pasa nada cuando si pasa

Quinn- Yo no he querido venir santana ha insistido en que la acompañara, crees que quería verte (de pie y con un tono de voz alto)

Rachel- Entonces vete..! Huye como siempre ya no estamos en el instituto para fingir que somos las mejores amigas

Quinn- ¿que?

Rachel- Vete quinn hace mucho tiempo que me quedo claro que no somos nada

Quinn sabía que al decir eso hacía referencia a lo que paso antes de las finales, donde terminaron en el parque, estaba segura y estaba dispuesta aclarar el porqué lo había hecho.

Quinn- es eso rachel quieres saber porque termine contigo

Rachel- Que..! No digas tontería y sal de mi apartamento

Quinn- NO rachel. Ahora voy a explicarte lo que paso

Rachel- No me interesa

Quinn- Por favor necesito explicarte

Rachel- No quinn ese día te pedí explicaciones y no me las diste, ahora no las quiero escuchar.

Quinn- no seas necia

Rachel- NECIA quinn jaja-jaja (una risa sarcastica). Que acaso ya lo olvidaste: te busque quinn y tu solo decías que lo olvidara pues BIEN..! ya lo olvide.

Quinn- si tan rápido que ibas a casarte

San- Pasa algo aquí, he escuchado gritos

Rachel tenía una mirada mezclada de tristeza coraje pero sobre todo de confusión ante la ultima respuesta de quinn no entendía porque le reprochaba el que fuera a casarse cuando ella misma la había buscado en muchas ocasiones para hablar y siempre le repetía que la olvidara simplemente no entendía. Por otro lado quinn agradecía mucho la interrupción de santana le había dolido toda aquella situación no sabia como había llegado aquella escena y tampoco sabia porque había actuado de esa manera, se arrepentía pero era quinn fabray y su mayor defecto era su orgullo.

Después de un largo silencio

Quinn- No pasa nada santana

Rachel la volvía a mirar y lo hacía con decepción, quinn lo volvía hacer fingía que no pasaba nada cuando pasaban muchas cosas.

Quinn- Debo irme quede con mi hermana y ya llego tarde

San- ok.! Adiós quinn

Abría la puerta y lanzando una última mirada a rachel cerraba la puerta.

Santana veía a rachel sabia lo que había pasado era santana l., pero también sabia que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar rachel lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Kurt- rachel

Rachel- si

Kurt- vas a invitar a brody al cumpleaños de britt

Rachel- si claro salgo con el

Kurt- bien. He pensado que no estabas escuchándome

Rachel- Debo irme he quedado con brody a las 9:30 y no me gusta llegar tarde (omitía la pregunta de kurt)

Kurt- Ok.! … RACHEL! EL JUGO

Rachel- cierto:! Hasta la noche

Tomaba el jugo y se despedía de kurt con un tierno beso en la mejilla agradeciendo por el desayuno y abandonaba su departamento dejando a un confuso kurt por la actitud que había tomado rachel durante el desayuno.


	3. Chapter 3

**CITA**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que rachel le propuso a brody acompañarla al cumpleaños de britt donde recibió como respuesta que le diría en la cena el próximo domingo.

Rachel-Sera mejor que vaya preparando la mesa brody no tarda en llegar

Kurt- No te molestes rachel, de nuevo llegara tarde

Rachel- Prometió que saldría más temprano para tomar el primer tren

Kurt- Esta bien, yo ya me marcho no quiero hacer un mal tercio ni tampoco quiero verte triste porque no llega

Se despedía de rachel con un dulce beso en la mejilla y se disponía abandonar el apartamento, Cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Kurt- Rachel..! ya llego

Brody- Hola.!

Kurt- Que bueno que has llegado temprano y no la has hecho esperar (tono de voz de reclamo)

Brody- (sorprendido)

Kurt- Me voy rachel te quiero. (Miraba a brody) adiós.

Rachel- cuídate kurt (salía de la cocina). Vamos brody ya tengo la cena servida

Brody- Ok. Rachel creo que no le caigo bien a kurt

Rachel- No seas tontito, si le casi bien.

Brody- (asistía y dejándole un beso en la mejilla, tomaba asiento en la mesa) ya te tengo una respuesta

Rachel- (rostro desencajado) ¿de qué?

Brody- Pues iré contigo a Lima, Ohio,al cumpleaños de tu amiga

Rachel- Vaya! (Tomaba asiento frente a brody)

Brody- No parece gustarte la idea de que vaya contigo

Rachel- Claro que me gusta, podre presentarte a mis amigos y podre mostrarte donde vivía

Brody- También podre conocer a esa chica de la que hablas tanto la que hacia tu vida difícil en el instituto (daba el primer bocado) mmmm.. Esta delicioso.

Rachel- quinn (susurraba)

En aquella gran avenida de broadway en la gran ciudad de los angeles camina una linda rubia con un solo destino el teatro "Orpheum Theatre" dispuesta a interpretar el papel antagonista de aquella obra musical que le encantaba, pero no pensaba en la escena que tendría que ensayar no era tan importante como pensar que existía la posibilidad de que rachel fuera acompañada por su novio, ese tal brody del cual había oído hablar y que no conocía pero que sin duda ya le caía mal y no sabía el porqué, pero esa sensación que sentía solo se podía diagnosticar como celos esa respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora que sientes al solo imaginar que esa persona puede besarla, abrazarla y hacerla reir.

Eso le provocaba a quinn un enorme nudo en el estomago y esa sensación la cegó teniendo la loca idea de que debía llevar un acompañante para la fiesta no podía permitirse ir sola, idea que no duro mucho, tal vez meses atrás hubiera invitado alguien, pero no en ese momento que ya había aceptado su gran error, sabía que se había equivocado y que le había costado lo que más feliz la había hecho en su vida y por eso iria sola "porque cuando tienes algo bueno no puedes remplazarlo tan fácil"

Ian- quinn…! Quinn! Espera

Quinn- Ian lo siento no te he escuchado

Ian- Lo he notado ibas muy pensativa

Quinn- (esbozaba una sonrisa) tan obvia he sido

Ian- si.! Te pudieron robar y no te abrías dado cuenta

Quinn- jaja que bueno que tú me has visto y no un ladrón

Ian- Entonces tendrás que recompensarme con una cena y no puedes decir no, te he salvado de un asalto

Quinn- (pensativa) es que hoy no puedo (mentía)

Ian- no debe ser hoy puede ser otro día cuando puedas

Quinn- (indecisa) ok.

Ian- ¿y en que pensabas?

Quinn-(pensativa)

Ian- perdón creo que he sido muy indiscreto

Quinn- No te preocupes, solo pensaba en una amiga (indecisa)

Ian- OK-(caminaban frente al spring for coffe) Te invito un café

Quinn- Mejor deja que te lo invite yo por salvar mi bolso

Ian- Bien (le abría la puerta)

Quinn- es lindo el lugar nunca había entrado

Ian- que? Aquí sirven el mejor café permíteme que escoja yo por ti

Quinn- Esta bien iré a sentarme

Se encontraba a lado de una enorme ventana cuando vio frente a ella un enorme anuncio Rock'n Restaurant y se dibujo una gran sonrisa al recordar ese nombre pero sus ojos brillaron al recordar aquella primera cita.

_**Flashback**_

San- Quinn calmate solo dile que necesitas ayuda y listo

Quinn- AYUDA? Con que? No lo va creer nunca le he pedido ayuda, eso no funcionara santana

San- Pues piénsalo rápido porque hay viene

Quinn- ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde esta?

San- ahí está. RACHEEEEL…

Quinn-(_pensaba: _"me las pagaras santana L)

Rachel daba un pequeño brinco por el susto que se acababa de llevar gracias al grito de santana pero ya se encaminaba a donde se encontraban. Por otro lado quinn había comenzado a temblar el solo ver a rachel con su enorme sonrisa provocaba que su corazón latiera y unas pequeñas hormiguitas en su estomago daban como resultado una respiración acelerada una sonrisa que se instalo desde el momento en que la miro y todo eso provocaba que se hipnotizara.

San- Se va dar cuenta si sigues mirándola asi

Quinn- que! asi como?

San-(con una sonrisa)

Rach- Hola chicas

San- Hi, me voy britt me espera

Rachel- Eso ha sido extraño (miraba a quinn)

Quinn- (Asistía con la cabeza seguía perdida en esa mirada _pensaba:"_esos ojos son hermosos")

Rach- Te pasa algo?

Quinn- (_pensaba _"oh dios se ha dado cuenta") ….SI… BUENO NO… (Suspiraba profundo) rach saldrías conmigo…. Pero no me refiero a una cita… bueno si es una cita pero no contigo… es con el médico….. ¿Me acompañas?

Rachel-( en su rostro se instalaba una sonrisa de traviesa por la actitud que había tomado quinn) POR SUPUESTO QUINN… iré contigo

Quinn- pasas por mi a las 4 (sonreía)

Rachel- Ok, pero me llevaras a comer después ¿verdad?

Quinn- si, podemos buscar algún lugar donde sirvan comida vegana (le guiñaba)

Rachel- (nerviosa) Bueno entonces tenemos una cita..

Quinn- (confusa)

Rachel-(muy nerviosa) ….. ah….. con el médico…una cita con el me..dico

Quinn- (bajaba la cabeza y dejaba escapar una sonrisa) (tímida) bueno…. Si cenamos… se vuelve una ci..ta..

Rachel- Woow..! mi primera cita con una chica linda y guapa!

Quinn-(alzaba una Cega, acaso había escuchado bien) No te hagas muchas ilusiones… después de una hora querrás irte

Rachel- No creo, ahora mismo no quiero irme

Ella había dicho eso? si lo había dicho cada palabra ahora sus nervios aumentaban y el que quinn se quedara callada no la estaba ayudando quería correr pero la sonrisa que le regalaba quinn la tenia retenida en ese lugar y las miradas que se estaban dando desde que comenzaron con ese juego de palabras eran indescifrables, solo un movimiento de quinn al tomar su mano de rachel le dio la tranquilidad de que todo estaba bien y ese gesto las ayudaba a terminar con esos nervios bueno y el tono del timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases.

Rachel- Debo ir a…. clase

Quinn- (asistía)

Rachel-(se giraba pero algo la retenía la mano de quinn sobre su brazo)

Quinn- Te veo a las 4 ( sonreía) No llegues tarde

Rachel- ( también sonreía) Yo nunca llego tarde (se retiraba no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla)

Quinn quedaba completamente petrificada de verdad tenía una cita con Rachel, pero con ese beso había hecho que todo se detuviera he incluso las hormiguitas que sentía y con una sonrisa que no había dejado de tener desde que la vio movía su silla de ruedas dispuesta a ir a su clase y esperar a que el reloj marcara las 4 pm.

_Continuara…._


	4. Chapter 4

**¿BRINDAMOS?**

=3:58=

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de quinn hacìa más o menos 10 minutos que había llegado y se encontraba en la misma posición de pie frente aquella enorme puerta dispuesta a dar esos primeros toques pero sus nervios la volvían a traicionar y por quinta vez desistía de tocar, ya solo faltaban dos minutos y ella seguía sin lograrlo.

Rachel: vamos rach tu puedes solo es una puerta…. no pasa nada…. Solo das dos toques y ella saldrá….

4:02

Rachel- Solo toca rachel, vamos…. Ya casi lo lograbas….. (Dejaba dos toques en la puerta)

Quinn- Rachel…. Vaya veo que eres puntual (sarcástica)….. Has llegado 2 minutos tarde

Rachel- (no respondía había quedado muda al solo ver a quinn con aquel vestido blanco con algunas líneas azules y un ligero suéter del mismo color que las líneas de aquel vestido y ese maquillaje ligero pero que la hacía ver perfecta) te ves muy.. lin….da…!

Quinn –(sonrojaba) Alagándome es tu forma de pedir disculpas por llegar tarde ( se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un gesto de molesta)

Rachel- Por supuesto que no… los siento (le daba un beso en la mejilla) por haber llegado tarde

Quinn- ya pensare si las acepto

Rachel- (sonrisa) ok. Nos vamos?

Quinn- claro…! Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa (soltaba una pequeña risa)

La consulta de aquel día tenía muy nerviosa a quinn, ese día recibiría los resultados de los estudios que le hicieron días anteriores sobre su estado físico y que hacían referencia a esa silla de ruedas a la que se encontraba atada.

En el consultorio

Doctor-Señorita fabray, pase por favor

Quinn- Si..!

Rachel- (le sostenía la mano) Todo va estar bien

Quien-(asistía) No te vayas a ir (mirando a Rachel)

Rachel-(negaba con la cabeza) aquí estaré, voy a contarles a las enfermeras que están hablando con la próxima estrella de Broadway y tal vez cante para ellas. (sonreía)

Quinn-(negaba con la cabeza pero se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa)

Después de unos 15 min de larga espera y de platicarles a las enfermeras sus planes de nyada, se levantaba dispuesta a tomar un vaso de agua pero ver alguien salir la hizo desistió de ir por el aquel vaso de agua.

Quinn-gracias doctor Díaz, nos vemos la próxima semana (se despedía)

Rachel- Y bien que te ha dicho

Quinn- que volveré a caminar

Rachel-(daba unos pequeños gritos y un par de brincos) ESO ES INCREIBLE QUINN

Quinn- shhh ….. Jajaja vamos..! ahí que salir de aquí los hospitales me deprimen…

Después de estar una hora buscando un restaurante con comida vegana y que estuviera abierto, había desistido de seguir con aquella caminata cuando frente a ellas aparecía un enorme letrero luminoso

Rachel- Quinn…! Ahí podemos cenar

Quinn- ahí? No lo sé, parece…..

Rachel- vamos quinn tengo hambre

Quinn- ¿estás segura que quieres cenar ahí?

Rachel- SI:::! Parece un buen lugar

Quinn- Bien! Entonces vamos

Rachel empujaba la silla de quinn para entrar en aquel restaurante con un estilo único y en su rostro solo se podía ver una cara de sorpresa al ver el lugar y saber que cenarían ahí. Aquel lugar era para parejas que buscaban una cena romántica, en el techo colgaban unas lámparas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, las mesas eran redondas con velas rojas en el centro, las pinturas que adornaban el lugar eran de parejas en distintas situaciones y había algunos paisajes rústicos, también se podía observar un letrero del mismo color rojo que iluminaba con el nombre del lugar Rock'n Restaurant.

Mesera-Buenas noches. Acompáñenme tenemos una mesa de dos por aquí.

Quinn- No grac….

Rachel- Si claro vamos quinn..! (y en susurro le decía) tengo hambre

Mesera- (les entregaba la carta) en un momento vuelvo

Quinn- De verdad comeremos aquí, mira este lugar es…..

Rachel- (de nuevo la interrumpía) Nada quinn es un lindo lugar y no quiero caminar otra hora

Quinn- Pero….(recibía la mirada de rachel)… Está bien…¿ qué pedirás?

Rachel- (miraba la carta) ….. Strogonoff... es uno de mis platillos favoritos

Mesera- Bien. Que van a pedir?

Rachel- Yo qui…

Quinn- (interrumpía a rachel) dos Strogonoff. Y me trae dos copas de dom perignon (rachel la miraba extrañada)

Mesera- En un momento les traigo sus ordenes(se retiraba)

Rachel-(seguía mirándola extrañada) ¿dom perignon? Quinn yo…..

Quinn- es para festejar rach y es bebida vegana

Rachel- Pero puedes beber….. (Miraba la silla) así…

Quinn- solo es una rachel no me va hacer nada

Rachel- no creo que sea buena idea

Quinn- ya..! Me lo debes por llegar tarde

Rachel- solo fueron 2 minutos

Quinn- solo son dos copas

Rachel-(rostro de molestia fingida) bien

Quinn-( esbozaba una sonrisa por haber ganado aquel corto debate) jaja ¿y has cantado para esas enfermeras?

Rachel- NO quinn..! Les he platicado de mi gran triunfo en Broadway y cuando comencé a cantar me han amenazado con sacarme

Quinn- Jajaja de verdad han hecho eso

Rachel- No te rías, tú tienes la culpa has tardado mucho en ese consultorio y me he aburrido

Quinn- pero yo no te dije que cantaras en un hospital rachel

Rachel- no pero es muy bueno para los enfermos, por si no lo sabes la música levanta el estado de ánimo, les pude haber ayudado a los enfermos pero esas enfermeras de mala cara no me han dejado

Quinn- (sonreía) jajajaja Oh dios tienes razón, para la otra yo entretengo a esas enfermeras de mala cara y tu haces felices a esos enfermos (le guiñaba)

Rachel- esas enfermeras son difíciles no será una misión muy fácil

Quinn- soy quinn fabray y aun con esta silla sigo teniendo encantos que nadie resiste

Mesera- aquí está su pedido, desean algo mas (las dos negaban)

Quinn y Rachel- NO..!

Mesera-(Se dirigía a rachel) ¿alguna canción que desee que pongamos para su novia?

Rachel-(miraba a quinn sorprendida pero ella había bajado la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa) he….

Mesera- hoy nos acompaña el joven pianista Sam tsui y no tendrá ningún costo adicional

Rachel- Es que ella no….

Quinn- (interrumpía con una sonrisa en su rostro) Vamos rachel no vas a dedicarme nada que pésima novia eres (mirada traviesa)

Rachel-(miraba incrédula a quinn y lo vio como la oportunidad de hacerle saber a quinn lo que pensaba)OK. Puede tocar la de "just the way you are"

Mesera-Claro le diré al pianista, que tengan una linda velada. (Se dirigía al pianista)

Quinn- te dije que era mala idea comer aquí

Rachel- Porque? Te molesta que piensen que somos novias

Quinn- No a mi no, pero el rostro que has puesto, incluso sigues pálida

(Comenzaban a tocar las primeras notas de aquella melodía)

Rachel- He…. Solo no lo esperaba pero eso no quiere decir que me moleste

Quinn- Entonces no te molesta (daba el primer bocado)

Rachel- No..! Es más me gusta, cuantas veces al día alguien como yo sale con alguien como tu hermosa, guapa, inteligente

Quinn- (alzaba la vista y un color rojizo se instalaba en sus mejillas) Intentas ligar conmigo rachel berry

Rachel- No claro que no… solo pienso que…. No sé.. Eres hermosa… y…

Quinn- jaja cálmate solo ha sido una broma, (escuchaba) es una linda canción

Rachel- (miraba a los ojos) Es una linda cita (tomaba su mano)

Quinn- (se sonrojaba) Sigo pensando que quieres ligar conmigo

Rachel-(sonreía y volvía a mirarla) ¿brindamos?

Quinn- pensé que no querías beber

Rachel- No pensaba hacerlo pero esto vale la pena (tomaba la copa)

Quinn- Bien brindemos porque volveré a caminar (iba a tomar cuando rachel la interrumpió)

Rachel- Brindemos porque estoy contigo en este mágico lugar

Tocaban sus copas y le daban un ligero sorbo, las ultimas notas de aquella canción se dejaba escuchar y en aquel momento con aquella miradas que se daban sin miedo a que nadie las viera o supieran lo que acababan de vivir y sentir se daban cuenta que aquello había dejado de ser una amistad para convertirse en algo único y especial.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Ian- Quinn tu capuchino, te va encantar cuando lo pruebes no podrás dejarlo

Quinn- He.. Gracias (con unos ojos cristalinos)

Ian- ¿te encuentras bien?

Quinn- si

Ian- Estas segura quinn, parece que has querido llorar

Quinn- Estoy bien solo es cansancio, vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Ian-(no muy convencido) Está bien pero quinn somos amigos y puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo desees

Quinn-gracias (le daba un abrazo)

Ian- vámonos o la gente pensara que te he hecho algo y entonces no creerán que te he salvado de un robo

Quinn- (Sonreía) OK.

Salían de aquella cafetería pero con una tristeza impregnada en su rostro lo único que deseaba era dirigirse a terminar ese día trabajando y acostarse en su cómoda cama para dormir y olvidar por un momento aquel nudo que sentía al recordar a la morena.


	5. Chapter 5

**La radio**

1 de marzo del 2013

Había terminado otro día mas de trabajo eran las 8:10 pm y ella se disponía a encender su auto y transitar aquellas avenidas hasta su cálido hogar, cuando un tono proveniente de su bolso la hacía desistir de la idea y la obligaba a tomar aquel bolso café para sacar su celular y detener aquel sonido que aumentaba con el tiempo.

Quinn-(miraba la pantalla) ¿Santana.?

-No cielo soy yo

Quinn- HE… Britt

Britt- Si..!( Emocionada) vaya..! ¿lo has adivinado? (entusiasmada)

Quinn- He reconocido tu voz

Britt-(desilusionada) HA. Entiendo!, Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo santana no tarda en llegar y me ha prohibido que use su celular para confirmar la asistencia a mi fiesta (susurraba) es una tacaña no quiere que me termine su crédito.

Quinn-(sonreía, sabía que santana era especial cuando se trataba de su celular)

Britt- Vendrás a mi fiesta quinn?

Quinn- claro

Britt-(daba un grito) SI!, santana me ha dicho que no vendrías porque tomarías un vuelo a Londres para no ver a tu conejita con su conejito, no he entendido bien pero no habrá animales quinn puedes venir sin problema

Quinn- (sabia a lo que hacía referencia santana, al recordarla ultima conversación que tuvieron un día antes del 14 de febrero) Está bien britt iré.

(después de eso solo se limito a escuchar)

Britt- Debo colg… (nervios)

San-Britt a quien estas llamando?

Britt- A nadie cielo

San- Me estas mintiendo britt, dame ese celular..! (Voz dura pero con una ternura que solo britt y quinn podían distinguir)

Britt- NO!

San- QUE..! brittany no corras y dame el celular

Britt- ya te dije que NO.! (voz traviesa)

San- ok tu lo has buscado

(quinn escuchaba como se llevaba acabo lo que parecía ser una persecución hasta que escucho un golpe cosa que la preocupo por un momento hasta que comenzó a escuchar risas)

Britt-No san cosquillas NO jaja

San- lo tengo. Quien es (sonó con voz dura)

Quinn- Santana HOLA

San- has llamado a quinn pudiste solo mandarle un mensaje

Quinn-Tranquila he llamado yo (mentía)

San-(pensativa) Es eso cierto britt ¿ha llamado quinn?

Britt- si! (comenzaba a dar vueltas en el suelo)

San- y para que has llamado, no me digas te vas a Londres y no podrás venir al cumple

Quinn- NO SANTANA! Solo he querido saludar y decir que llegare un día antes

San- Ok. Britt no..! Estoy hablando con quinn

Britt-Vamos quiero besarte

Quinn-he..! Debo colgar voy a conducir

San- Si cuídate quinn( colgaba)

Britt- Adios cielo te quiero (gritaba)

Quinn ya conducía hasta su hogar cuando uno de aquellos semáforos de los ángeles la obligaba a detenerse y sin poderlo evitar volvía su vista a una enorme pantalla de publicidad con lo que parecía ser un comercial de la marca Candie's pero no fueron los zapatos lo que provoco una enorme sonrisa en quinn fue ver quien estaba en esos zapatos aquella persona que le robaba los sueños en la noche, era ella con esa sonrisa enorme y esos ojos capas de enamorarla atreves de una simple imagen.

Quinn- Rachel (En su mirada se podía ver admiración y orgullo por aquella chica de la pantalla)… lo lograste.

Y sin más se limito a encender la radio.

En la enorme ciudad de los rascacielos se encuentra gente reunida algunos con cámaras, otros con una pequeña tablet y algunos más con celulares en mano, atentos en escuchar lo que una voz dulce y seductora responde a las preguntas de aquella pequeña rueda de prensa.

P.1 ¿Cómo fue trabajar con Candie's_?

Rachel- fue una experiencia única. Todo el equipo, las personas que trabajaron en este proyecto fueron increíbles conmigo y sobre todo los zapatos de verdad son hermosos.

P.2 ¿tiene otros proyectos en puerta?

Rachel-Claro, pero no puedo hablar de ellos aun!

P.3 ¿En el amor es verdad que tiene una relación con el actor brody?

Rachel- (sonrisa) Bueno, estamos saliendo

P.4 Se ha rumorado que está embarazada ¿esto es cierto?

Rachel- Es gracioso lo que la gente inventa

P.5 ¿habrá próxima boda con el actor brody?

Rachel- (carcajada) No está en mis planes a corto plazo jaja. Gracias por venir y buenas noches

Kurt-Les has encantado rach

Rachel-Estado muy nerviosa, pero me ha encantado estar hay

Kurt- Después de esa serie que protagonizas y de ese comercial ya eres toda una estrella

Rachel-(sonreía) Vamos a casa me he cansado y solo quiero dormir.

Kurt- (en el coche) Me ha llamado britt para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Ya quiero verlos a todos

Rachel- Si yo también. Los extraño tanto

Kurt-(encendía la radio) Mañana iré a comprar el regalo de britt

Rachel- Te acompaño, yo tampoco he comprado su regalo

Kurt- tú me ayudas a escoger el regalo y yo te ayudo con el tuyo

Rachel-(asistía comenzaba a ponerle atención aquella entrevista que se escuchaba tras la radio)

Locutor-Estamos con el director de obras musicales más reconocido en los ángeles Lars von trier

Lars- hola a todos

Locutor- háblenos sobre su obra musical "Melancholia"

Lars-Es una historia que envuelve drama, amor, tristeza esta obra rompe con ciertos estereotipos y deben ir a verla

Locutor- Se dice que no es posible llevar un film como lo es melancholia a una obra teatral

Lars- se dicen muchas cosas pero esta obra va romper con todos esos estereotipos y suposiciones

Locutor- Eso es increíble. También nos acompañan los personajes principales de esta próxima obra a estrena aquí está Kirsten Dunst como (justine), Ian somerhalder como (Tom) y quinn fabray como claire. Hola ¿cómo están?

K,I,Q- bien gracias!

Rachel había perdido noción del tiempo era ella la chica que estaba en aquella radio tal vez no en ese momento pero había estado hay y se la imaginaba con algún vestido blanco con francas cafés y una sonrisa que seguro había mantenido durante toda la entrevista era su lady quien estaba hablando en ese momento y su corazón palpito como si aquella mecha que había creído apagada durante todo ese tiempo de repente se encendiera con solo escuchar su voz y ahora sabía que no era un nudo en el estomago por volar a ver a sus amigos en lima era emoción, nervios y alegría por volver a ver a su lady por volverla escuchar como en ese momento tras la radio.

Locutor- Srita quinn fabray que nos puede decir sobre su personaje claire

Quinn- Ella es una persona con ideas fijas y con un solo propósito

Locutor- la primera vez que actúa en teatro como se siente

Quinn- Bueno no es lo mismo estudiar una escena que un guion completo pero esta historia es sorprendente y todo lo que envuelve el personaje de claire me hace querer interpretarlo; no bien, si no perfecto.

Locutor- Srita quinn Puede invitar a nuestro público al estreno de esta obra música

Quinn- (sonreía). Claro. Hola soy quinn fabray y te invito al estreno de melancholia en el teatro "Orpheum Theatre" el 31 de marzo con una sola función sábados y domingos

Locuro- Tiene una linda voz srita quinn

Quinn- gracias.

Locutor- Mucha suerte y éxito en esta nueva obra

Q.I.K.L-Muchas gracias y buenas noches

Locutor. Nos despedimos con esta canción "I knew I loved you" de savage garden

Kurt que no había perdido detalle de como rachel había escuchado cada palabra de aquella entrevista y como su rostro había cambiado en múltiples ocasiones y en ese momento solo se había limitado a mirar por la ventanilla y escuchar la reproducción de aquella canción mientras una lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer sobre aquel vestido corto de color rosa mientras aquel chico tras la radio le termina de decir con aquella canción todo lo que sentía y sin pronunciar palabra apago la radio.

Kurt- aun piensas en ella

Rachel-(volvía su vista a el) Si.

Kurt- tal vez deberías aprovechar el viaje a lima para hablar con ella

Rachel-(volvia su vista a la ventanilla) y que pasa kurt….(pensativa) …. Si volvemos a discutir o si no quiere saber nada de mí

Kurt- y que pasa si arreglan las cosas

Rachel volvía a mirar a kurt y bajaba la mirada no tenia palabras que decir había pasado de estar completamente feliz por aquella entrevista y ahora estaba llorando en un auto.

Kurt- tal vez sea tu oportunidad para hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

Rachel- NO kurt, ella no me dirá porque termino conmigo y si peleamos todos se darán cuenta incluso brody, simplemente fingiremos como siempre.

Kurt-Rachel no creo que puedas disimular, ve como te has puesto y solo la has escuchado

Rachel- (con una mueca forzada) soy una actriz reconocida

Kurt- EL amor no se oculta y tu rachel cada vez que piensas en ella se distingue, como ahora.

Volvía su rostro serio y de nuevo esa tristeza, simplemente se cuestionaba si kurt tenía razón y después de un grande debate con ella misma y de 15 largos minutos su rostro lo inundaba con una enorme sonrisa, se había propuesto algo y no volvería de lima sin haberlo obtenido.

Rachel- Quinn….(sonrisa) lady buenas noches….


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMESA**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 2:14 pm del 4 de marzo y se puede ver un enorme avión que vuela por los cielos de aquella gran ciudad de los sueños, se encuentra a bordo una chica de ojos enormes y una sonrisa encantadora pero no va sola está acompañada por dos chicos; sentado frente a ella su amigo de aventuras, su confidente y casi como su hermano y a un costado un chico guapo, simpático y su ahora novio los dos se han dormidos a los pocos minutos de despejar, cansados por la espera, por las pocas horas que han dormido acomodando sus cosas, ella ha intenta dormir igual se encuentra cansada, agotada y con pocas energías pero no puede tiene un nudo en el estomago solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de brittany lo decía aquella invitación y lo sabía porque su amiga se había encargado de recordárselo faltaban menos de 24 horas y no sabía que haría ni tampoco como resultaría pero era rachel berry y tenía un plan.

Rachel- kurt despierta..!

Kurt- he…! Ya hemos llegado

Rachel-shhh no falta una media hora

Kurt-¿Por qué susurras? Y ¿Por qué me has despertado?

Rachel- Necesito tu ayuda..!

Kurt-(ahora la miraba un poco adormilado) Que necesitas rachel

Rachel- Es quinn tengo una idea pero necesitare de tu ayuda

Kurt-(la miraba confundido)

Rachel-por favor kurt necesito hablar con ella

Kurt-ok..! como te ayudare

Rachel-Se que quinn llegara hoy a lima

Kurt-(la miraba aun mas sorprendido)

Rachel-(sabia que kurt se preguntaba cómo lo había averiguado) me lo ha dicho brittany, también me ha dicho que dormirá con santana en su casa

Kurt- Acaso piensas secuestrarla

Rachel-No..! Solo quiero verla antes de la fiesta y sin brody, por eso le he dicho a brittany que la ayudaríamos

Kurt-No entiendo..! Que pretendes rachel.

Rachel- (sonreía) solo hablar con ella.

Kurt- Bien. Entonces explícame tu plan….

Rachel le explicaba cada detalle de lo que había pensado durante el vuelo ya tenía analizado cada movimiento, cada situación sabia que debía salir como ella lo había planeado o no resultaría, por eso era tan explícita quería que kurt entendiera cada palabra y movimiento, tenia que volver a hablar con su lady sin discutir, sin gritos, habían hecho una promesa y quinn debía recordarla….

_**Flashback**_

Rachel- Quinn… esto es mala idea

Quinn- Rachel berry estas nerviosa

Rachel- No… claro que no lo estoy, pe…ro… esto es un delito

Quinn- vamos quiero que veas algo ¿acaso tiene miedo?

Rachel- Si quinn tengo miedo… si nos encuentran nos llevaran a prisión.. oh dios… mis padres se van a molestar…. Vámonos quinn por favor… esto es mala idea…

Quinn- (sonreía por la escena de pánico que estaba presenciando) No nos van a encontrar, pero si sigues gritando tenlo por seguro que lo harán…

Rachel- Como me has convencido esta es zona privada.. SOY UNA DELINCUENTE

Quinn-(se detenía y la miraba por primera vez desde que se habían introducido en aquel camino) rachel cálmate, ya falta poco

Lo había conseguido con una sola mirada le había dado tota la tranquilidad y eliminado todo el pánico que había comenzado a sentir, no importaba que estuviera cometiendo un delito e incluso ya no le importaba si las encontraban era quinn con quien estaba era su mano la que sostenía la suya.

Quinn- vamos o nos perderemos lo mejor

Rachel-(asistia)

Quinn- mira es por ahí

Rachel- ¿Es agua la que se escucha quinn?

Quinn- (no respondia, daba un par de pasos mas) llegamos..!

Rachel- (sorprendida) quinn aquí no hay nada

Quinn- (omitía su comentario) ven nos sentaremos allá

Rachel- (caminaba) ¿aquí?

Quinn- (sentada en el suelo) Si..! Siéntate ya lo veras

Rache-(miraba extrañada)

Quinn-deja de mirarme así y siéntate

Rachel- (toma asiento) porque me has traído aquí

Quinn- ya te dije quiero que veas algo

Rachel- (miraba el lugar) quinn aquí no hay nada

Quinn- (miraba su reloj) falta poco

Rachel- ¿para que quinn para que falta poco?

Quinn- ra..chel ha… debo.. Confesarte… algo (nerviosa)

Rachel- (confusa) ¿Qué quinn?

Quinn- desde el accidente han pasado cosas en mi

Rachel- si quinn ya puedes caminar y eso es sorprendente pero no entiendo porque aun no le has dicho a nadie

Quinn- Rachel por favor solo escúchame

Rachel- te estoy escuchando pero no entiendo porque no le quieres decir a nadie, todos se alegrarían mucho de que ya puedes caminar y lo mejor es que ya podrás bailar en las nacionales…

Quinn- rachel…

Rachel-(miraba) si quinn

Quinn- no es fácil decirte esto y el que no me dejes hablar lo hace mas difícil

Rachel- lo siento desde pequeña siempre me decían mis padres que….(no pudo terminar quinn la interrumpía)

Quinn- RACHEL BERRY…. ME GUSTAS…

lo decía con la voz un poco alta para que pudiera escucharla claro y no tuviera que repetirlo no sabría si podría volverlo a decir y ahora su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápido, sus manos comenzaba a temblar tal vez de frio o de nervios por el silencio que se había apoderado del momento, tal vez era mala idea pero los últimos días la había pasado tan bien con rachel que no tenia duda de la confesión que le hacía pero no había respuesta de rachel y eso no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Rachel-Quinn… yo….

Quinn- (se había desesperado y ahora los nervios la inundaban) oh dios… lo siento Rachel ….. no debí decirte

Rachel-(tomaba su mano) quinn….. yo no sé qué decir

Quinn-("_vaya primero no podía callarla y ahora no sabe que decirme"_) lo siento lo he dicho sin pensarlo, solo que la he pasado tan bien estos días que pensé que.. Podíamos intentarlo… y entonces se me ha ocurrido todo esto.. y …. Te he traído aquí … lo.. sien…

Si de nuevo no podía terminar aquella frase alguien impedía que salieran palabras de sus labios pero esta vez no eran los nervios, ni el miedo eran esos labios cálidos que rosaban con los suyos ese nudo en el estomago que sentía al saber que eran los labios de rachel los que estaban besando los suyo era una sensación única y que sin duda quería, deseaba repetir, así se alargo por unos minutos un beso que había comenzado con un roce y ahora se convertía en algo más profundo no querían terminar con esa sensación pero unas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre sus rostros las obligaban a detener ese momento, para averiguar de dónde provenían aquellas pequeñas gotas.

Sorpresa eso fue lo que se llevo Rachel era increíble lo que estaba viendo estaban rodeadas de agua que cruzaban sobre ellas e increíbles luces de colores solo un brillo en sus ojos volvía su vista quería estar segura de que la persona que estaba causando tantas emociones seguía frente a ella y con solo una sonrisa de nuevo le regalaba esa paz que le encantaba sentir.

Quinn- ¿te ha gusta?

Rachel- (sonreía) quinn

Quinn- (tímida) dime

Rachel- también me gustas

Quinn-(sonreía)

Rachel-(acomodando un mechón de su pelo) quinn quieres ser my lady?

Quinn- (clavando su mirada en la de rachel y acercándose a un poco) SI rach si quiero

Rachel-(en susurro cerca de sus labios) quinn prométeme que siempre estemos aquí será mágico

Quinn-Te lo prometo rach lo hare mágico

Y con esas palabras se regalaban uno de los besos más sinceros con el cual sellaban sus confesiones, sus promesas y daban comienzo a una un sentimiento puro.

_**Final del Flashback**_

Eran las 5:10 cuando ya una inquieta quinn esperaba en la estación del tren había tomado la decisión de sentarse en una de aquellas bancas que se encontraban y se recriminaba por haber aceptado que santana la recogiera en la estación de tren conocía a su amiga sabia que se distraía con facilidad en cosas que ella consideraba importantes y estaba segura que llegaría tarde.

Quinn-Dios santana 15 min tardes casi me congelo

San-Quinn no te quejes, no hace tanto frio

Quinn- estamos a 4ºC

San- ni parece anda vamos que ya vamos tarde (se subía al coche)

Quinn- (dentro del coche) ¿a donde vamos?

San- con britt la ayudaremos adornar su jardín

Quinn- ahora

San- si quinn ahora

Durante unos 20 min de transcurso hasta su hogar de brittany habían platicado de todo de su estancia el yale del viaje incomodo que tuvo por un tipo que en todo el vuelo se la paso preguntándole si no se caería el avión y ahora estaban frente a la casa de su amiga.

Quinn- no puedo creer no me hayas excusado, estoy cansada santana he viajado durante 5 horas

San- solo serán una hora y después te puedes ir a dormir

Quinn-(gesto de molestia) bien!

San-(se detenía en la puerta y volteaba a ver a quinn) por cierto… rachel está dentro

Quinn- ¿qué?

Se había quedado paralizada en todo este tiempo desde que supo de la asistencia de rachel a la fiesta había planeado como actuar con ella pero no tenía ningún plan de cómo actuar un día antes y ahora estaba a unos pasos de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo y sus nervios no se hicieron esperar quería darse la vuelta he irse o inventar cualquier pero tenía la puerta abierta frente a ella y quería ver a su rach.

San-QUINN..! Te quedaras ahi

Quinn- no..!

San- entra ya!

Quinn daba unos pasos al interior de la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pequeño lugar mágico**

**.**

**.**

Después de un gran debate con ella misma y de animarse a dar esos pasos sabiendo que cuando entrara en aquella casa veria a su exnovia, ex amiga y a la única persona que la había hecho sentir y vivir los mejores momentos de su vida, claro que estaba nerviosa por supuesto que sus piernas temblaban en cada paso que daba, ahora todas sus preguntas que se había hecho en aquellas noches de insomnio serias respondidas no estaba preparada para ese momento no tenía ningún plan y sabía que sería el momento más incomodo de su vida y dando los últimos pasos para cruzar aquella enorme puerta alguien la detuvo.

Kurt- quinn hola (le daba un abrazo)

Quinn- kurt…!

Kurt- Vamos acompáñame al súper debo comprar unas cosas que faltan para la fiesta (le quitaba las maletas y su bolso de las manos)

Quinn-Pero no he saludado

Kurt- vamos quinn cuando regresemos las vez (la toma del brazo)

Quinn- Es que quiero des…

Kurt- Nada quinn vamos al súper y me platicas tu nueva vida

Quinn- ok.! (Extrañada)

Se encontraban en un auto en movimiento con un destino el súper mercado y quinn no terminaba de asimilar que estuviera con kurt y que estuvieran teniendo una conversación tan fluida, sin momentos incómodos parecían grandes amigos, ellos nunca forjaron una amistad tan solida, he incluso en el tiempo sin verse no se habían llamado más que en 3 ocasiones y ahora conversaban como los mejore amigos, esto era algo extraño para quinn pero le estaba muy agradecida porque el tiempo que le estaba regalando lo estaba utilizando para crear alguna estrategia para su rencuentro con rachel.

Kurt- hemos llegado

Quinn- si..! Será mejor que nos dividamos la lista y terminamos más rápido

Kurt- No..!

Quinn-(lo miraba extrañada por esa respuesta)

Kurt- será mejor que escojamos todo entre los dos, tú conoces más a britt y sabes que le gusta

Quinn- ok. Britt es muy especial

Kurt- comencemos por las servilletas ¿te parece?

Quinn-(asistía y caminaban directo a ese pasillo)

Kurt-Estas me gustan quinn

Quinn- no..! Esas no, piensan que las hacen de la piel del perro y no les gusta

Kurt- (miraba extrañado)

Quinn- (sonreía) es brittany, mira estas le encantaran

Kurt – no lo sé, parecen algo pequeñas

Quinn ya comenzaba a desesperarse hacia más de 15 minutos que seguían en el mismo pasillo y no podían escoger unas servilletas, kurt era demasiado especial que si eran grandes, que si estaban delgada, gruesas ,caras y ella solo pensaba que eran unas simples servilletas y que terminarían en cualquier bote de basura.

Un tono de celular distraía a kurt que sin dudarlo se alejaba de la rubia para responder a esa llamada mientras quinn seguía viendo lo que sería mejor para acompañar la comida habían pasado 1:30 desde que llegaron al súper y faltaba un poco menos de la mitad de la lista.

Kurt- Han llamado quieren que pasemos apartar el pastel

Quinn-(una sonrisa cansada) ok. Hay que apurarnos o cerraran la pastelería

Kurt- (asistía)

Eran las 7:50 ya tenían todas las cosas de esa enorme lista de 15 cosas que hizo pasar a quinn 1:40 min en un súper nunca había tardado tanto en escoger algo tan sencillo como servilletas y ya habían apartado el pastel de cumpleaños ahora se sentía completamente cansada incluso se iba quedando dormida hasta que algo la hizo despertar, se habían detenido.

Quinn- que pasa kurt

Kurt- SE nos ha terminado la gasolina

Quinn –¿Que?

Kurt- Si será mejor que vayas avisarle a santana

Quinn- Pretendes que camine sola a esta hora

Kurt- puedes cruzar por hay

Quinn-es zona privada

Kurt- yo he cruzado por ahí y no hay cuidador

Quinn- entonces acompáñame!

Kurt- Y quien se quedara en el auto

Quinn- Entonces háblales y diles que estamos aquí

Kurt- Oh cierto..! (Sacaba el celular y hacia un gesto de preocupación)

Quinn- ¿qué pasa?

Kurt- se termino la batería

Quinn- NO..!

Kurt- ¿y tu celular?

Quinn- lo he dejado en la maleta

Kurt- bien tendrás que ir no podemos quedarnos a dormir en un auto

Quinn- ok.(abría la puerta del coche)

Kurt- Quinn con cuidado (sonreía)

Quinn- (gesto de molestia) ¿por qué sonríe? (ya se adentraba en aquel camino) no es nada gracioso.

Con unos pasos lentos por lo obscuro del lugar no había mucho que iluminara, las luces se prendían a las 8:30 y faltaban 30 min para que eso sucediera, no tenía un celular que la iluminara, ni una lámpara solo la luna y un par de estrellas que la acompañaban por aquel camino, un par de pasos más y pudo ver una pequeña luz que proveniente de "su lugar mágico" como quinn lo llamaba, la espanto un poco pensó que era el cuidador y ella debía pasar por ahí si quería llegar a la casa de santana, se acerco con cautela debía asegurarse que no fuera el cuidado pero no había nadie ni siquiera aquella pequeña luz que creyó haber visto ya se adentraba en aquel lugar, donde le gustaba sentarse y esperar las luces mágicas quería hacerlo pero kurt la esperaba, así que decidió seguir su camino hasta que alguien pequeña frente a ella la cegó con la luz de su lámpara.

Rachel- quinn..!

Quinn- ah..! Baja eso

Rachel- lo siento

Quinn- casi me dejas ciega (recriminaba) ¿qué haces aquí?

Rachel- Necesito hablar contigo

Quinn- pues será después nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y kurt esta solo en el auto

Rachel-(la miraba a los ojos) kurt esta en casa de santana

Quinn-(con un rostro desencajado) ¿QUÉ?

Rachel-(bajaba la mentira)

Quinn- oh ahora entiendo porque estás aquí

Rachel-(Volvía su vista a la de quinn) lo siento solo quería hablar contigo

Quinn- pudiste pedírmelo. No era necesario traerme aquí (con la voz un poco alta)

Rachel- (debía calmar a quinn) lo siento (con voz dulce)

Quinn- (la miraba sabía que estaba siento muy dura pero se sentía engañada) vamos rachel ya estoy aquí habla

Rachel- (sabia que quería verla pero no tenía ningún plan de qué decirle) Te.. Extraño…. Quinn

Quinn-(sorprendida.) oh dios..! Para eso me has traído para decirme tonterías (alzaba las manos y seguía caminando)

Rachel-(rostro triste no era lo que quería escuchar y mirándola caminar) quinn tu me prometiste algo

Quinn- (dándole la espalda a rachel y con un gesto de confusión)

Rachel- ya lo olvidaste..! (Con una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla)

Quinn- (flash lo había recordado y ahora la miraba a los ojos dejando a un lado su dureza)

Rachel- solo quiero que hablemos (la miraba a los ojos)

Quinn- (le devolvía la mirada y ahora caminaba tomando asiento en su pequeño lugar mágico)

La seguía lo había conseguido estaba su lady sentada en aquel pequeño lugar que le gustaba, pero ahora no sabía que decir; Cómo inicias una conversación Cuando no has hablado con esa persona en meses le dices hola esa no era una opción para rachel debía ser directa estaba ahí porque tenía una duda que la había perturbado por años y ahora era su momento de terminar con aquella conversación que habían dejado pendiente.

Rachel-¿Por qué?

Quinn-(confundida) de que hablas rachel

Rachel- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Quinn- (sorprendida) vaya..! Pensé que lo habías olvidado (voz sarcástica)

Rachel-(cerraba su ojos no podía volver a discutir) No quinn, no he podido olvidarlo quiero saber porque

Quinn- pues deberías olvidarlo, ya eres famosa para recordar pequeñas cosas

Rachel- (miraba a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos) solo dime quinn porque

Quinn-(bajaba la mirada pensando en las palabras exactas) por…. Miedo rachel

Rachel- Miedo a que? a quien?

Quinn- Miedo a ti

Rachel- a mi?

Quinn- ve rachel eres famosa, tienes un novio, amigos donde se supone que iba a encajar yo

Rachel- aquí quinn encajas aquí (se dirigía su pecho)

Quinn- No rachel en ese año finn era quien estaba ahí

Rachel- (la miraba extrañada)

Quinn- lo sabía rachel, sabía que lo extrañabas y también sabía que por eso no querías decir nada de lo nuestro

Rachel- (bajaba la mirada) quinn yo…

Quinn- nada rachel. Yo te escuche cuando lo platicabas con mercedes, "no sé cómo terminar con esto" esas fueron tu palabras

Rachel-NO quinn déjame explicarte. Yo…

Quinn- que quieres explicarme que anduviste conmigo porque sentías pena de haberme dejado paralitica y como ya caminaba querías terminar conmigo, eso quieres decirme, ya lo se rachel

Rachel- No quinn no es así déjame explicarte

Quinn- ya deja de mentir.! (Se levantaba pero el brazo de rachel la detenía)

Rachel- (con lagrima en los ojos) quinn déjame explicarte por.. Favor

Quinn- (se sentaba y la miraba)

Rachel- cometí muchos errores quinn pero nunca anduve contigo porque estuvieras paralitica estaba contigo porque me había enamorado de ti y si es verdad que extrañaba a finn pero cuando estaba contigo el no existía éramos solo tú y yo. Jamás quise terminar contigo eras lo mejor que me había pasado.

Quinn-(se lamentaba bajaba la mirada estaba asimilando cada palabra)

Sabía que quinn se sentía fatal estaba segura porque ella se sentía así, habían estado equivocadas durante tanto tiempo sus mentes habían hecho historias falsas y por miedo a saber la verdad habían usado como escudo las discusiones, la distancia el silenció que lo único que lograron fueron años de tristeza, de momentos vacios, de noches recordando los momentos únicos he imaginando otros; ahora estaban aclarando su mayor duda y estaban aprendiendo la mayor lección "en el amor el mayor error es callar" y necesitaban de unos minutos para entenderlo todo, solo ellas dos en ese pequeño lugar mágico.

_Espero les este gustando. _


	8. Chapter 8

**15 PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

**.**

**.**

Estar sentada frente a la persona con la que más feliz fuiste, la única capaz de robar tus sueños, que con solo leer un mensaje te haga reír y que te haga temblar por estar a unos metros cerca, tenerla frente a ti con lágrimas en los ojos te rompe el corazón, como pedirle disculpas como dices lo siento por todo este tiempo; no lo dices en estos momentos las palabras son eso simples sonidos que emite tu garganta, lo único que puedes hacer después de todo el daño es remediar cada herida y eso nuestra chica ya lo sabía, y estaba dispuesta a curar cada una de ellas.

Q-(con su mano retiraba unas lagrimas de su rostro y la miraba a los ojos) rachel perdóname…. me cegué por el enojo y no te quise escuchar

R-(mirándola a los ojos) yo también me equivoque.

Q-(tomaba su mano) rachel … yo…. (Pensativa y esbozaba una sonrisa) … también te he extrañado

R-(una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro)

Q- (con su mano rodeaba la cintura de rachel regalándole un abrazo) gracias por haber hecho todo esto

R-(rodeando su cuello con sus brazos) no ha sido difícil,,, solo… tuve que convencer a kurt y hacer una pequeña lista de 15 cosas que comprar

Q-(sonreía pero sin deshacerse de ese abrazo lo necesitaba) rachel se que esto es difícil pero… ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?

R-(sonreía) si quinn si quiero

Q-(volvía a mirarla a los ojos) no sabes cuantas veces me pregunte como te veías

R- ¿y como me veo quinn? (tomando sus manos)

Q- Hermosa rachel..! te vez hermosa.

R- quinn creo que intentas ligar conmigo _(con una sonrisa traviesa)

Q- (sonreía agradecía la broma estaba ayudando a pasar ese mal rato que habían tenido)

R- quinn (tono serio) quiero preguntarte algo

Q- dime este es el momento para hacerlo

R- ¿crees que tu y yo seguiríamos juntas?

Q- (pensativa) no lo sé rachel… (Mirándola a los ojos) pero.. Si se algo

R- ¿qué sabes quinn?

Q- que ahora te quiero en mi vida

Había Imaginas durante todas aquellas noches de desvelo el momento, el lugar, las palabras, los gestos que viviría al rencontrarse, pero en ninguna ocasión había estado un poco cerca a lo real, pero ya no existían mas momentos imaginados ahora estaba frente a ella la sostenía de la mano y le había dicho lo que por años se habían callado y no existía ningún plan ni estrategia el destino se había encargado de llevarlas a ese momento con el tiempo exacto en el lugar indicado y con las palabras correctas

Y sorpresa hacía años que no habían estado en ese lugar que no sabían que lo habían remodelado y dando las 8:30 las luces de ese increíble lugar se dejaban ver, iluminando cada árbol que las rodeaba y un par de segundo después aparecía el agua pero esta vez no formaba un circulo sobre ellas ni les regalaba una pequeñas gotas de agua la remodelación les daba un mejor regalo.

R- (se levantaba con brusquedad) dios quinn.-… agua-.. oh dios.. mi ropa

Q- (carcajeaba por los pequeños saltos que daba la morena)

R- esta fría vámonos quinn (la tiraba del brazo)

Q-(se intentaba levantar pero un pequeño paso en falso la hizo caer al suelo provocando que la morena callera con ella)

R- (risa fue lo único que escucho de la rubia que provoco una carcajada en ella)

Q- rachel que torpe eres (la salpicaba con la agua)

R- hey..! No hagas eso

Q- o que rachel me vas a mojar (con una carcajada la volvía a salpicar)

R- te lo advierto no lo hagas

Q- (la salpicaba y se levantaba) esto es por tu pequeña lista de 15 cosas..!

R- (sonreía se levantaba siguiendo los pasos de la rubia) QUINN.!

Q-( se detenía y volvía su vista a rachel) que..!

R- (corría el corto espacio que las separaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo y con voz traviesa) debo decirte algo, ….. la lista…..he…. no sirve

Q- (se desasía del abrazo) ¿cómo que no sirve? (con la mirada de interrogación)

R- (comenzando su caminata) si quinn no sirve. (Sonreía con complicidad) Britt…. ya compro todo

Q-¿qué? Como que ya compro todo (desencajada) y el pastel?

R- (la miraba y sonreía pero ahora sin oculpatrlo) puedes comértelo

Q- (sorprendida)oh.. NO..! (Mirada amenazante) rachel berry esto no se queda así

R- (la miraba con desafío) ¿que harás mojarme?

Q- NO.. Aun mejor (daba unos pasos para estar frente a la morena)

R-(nerviosa por el acercamiento) he…! qu..ee … haces quinn…

Q- (tomando su mejilla de rachel y en susurro) ¿Qué quieres que haga?

R-(la miraba a los ojos pero pequeño movimiento hizo que su mirada se enfocara en los labios de su lady) quin..n… No… debe..ri….

Q- (colocaba un dedo sobre sus labrios para silenciarla y la miraba a los ojos) ¿tienes miedo rachel?

R- (no había palabras su mano se desliaba a la cintura de la rubia dándole comodidad al momento) NOO..! (un susurro que solo quinn pudo escuchar por la cercanía).. Quiero hacerlo (y cerrando los ojos)

Las luces del lugar y las gotas de agua que pegaban contra el suelo era lo único que podían escuchar no había nada mas, solo podían sentir un enorme deseo por volver a sentir y responder esa gran duda de saber si después de tantos años seguía vivo ese sentimiento, solo ellas dos en ese mágico lugar, se habían perdonado, reído, y ahora estaban a punto de darse el mayor regalo pero habían olvidado algo; quizá por el momento pero la noche se encargaba de recordarlo.

Official- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

Q-(giraba rompiendo el momento)

R-(asustada)

Official- ¿cómo han entrado? Esta es zona privada no pueden estar aquí

Q- (sostenía la mano de rachel) no lo sabíamos

Official- (hablaba por la radio) hay dos intrusas en la zona c… repito… hay dos intrusas en la zona c

Q- (caminaba hacia el oficial con rachel de su mano) nos hemos perdido..

Official- (la silenciaba con la mano había una conversación que mantenía con alguien en aquella pequeña radio) Al parecer se han perdido …. Bien…. Las traslado a la estación…. Si…

Q y R- (miraban al oficial que ya caminaba de nuevo hacia ellas)

Official- Acompáñenme

Q- Que? a donde?

Official- Tendrán que explicar cómo han entrado aquí

R-Que yo no voy ….. No hemos hecho nada…. Solo nos perdimos… déjenos ir…. No puedo ir a prisión soy una actriz. (mirando a quinn) no puedo ir a prisión no será bueno para mi imagen

Q- (miraba confundida) tranquila rachel no iremos a ninguna parte

R- el ha dicho que lo acompañemos… dios voy a salir en todas las revistas…..

Q-(levantaba su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos) cálmate rachel no estás sola, en todo caso apareceremos las dos

Oficial- par de locas… las llevaremos a la estación explicaran como han entrado y después podrán irse no las llevaremos a ninguna prisión…!

Q- (omitía el primer comentario del oficial y la miraba a los ojos) vez rachel nadie ira a prisión cálmate

De nuevo quinn le devolvía esa tranquilidad con solo mirarla ya caminaban detrás del oficial y ella no la había soltado en ningún momento su mano como aquella primera vez que estuvieron ahí, era la rubia quien volvía a estar en su vida como se lo había dicho hace unos minutos y de nuevo sentía ese nudo en el estomago que le daba un sentimiento extraño; ese pequeño conjunto de sensaciones por saber que era su lady quien tenía a su lado.

Oficial- ya se pueden ir y que no vuelva a suceder

Q- gracias

Oficial- (cerraba las rejas de aquel lugar)

R- y ahora quinn estamos más lejos de la casa de britt (pensativa)… llamare a kurt

Q- vamos hazlo ya. … aquí hace mucho frio

R- (la miraba y sacaba el celular) quinn…. (Desilusionada) también se ha mojado y no enciende

Q- vaya creo que tendremos que caminar

R- y si le hablamos al oficial y le pedimos su teléfono

Q- no creo que sea buena idea rachel, no estaba muy contento con nosotras (dando los primeros pasos de aquella larga caminata)

R- lo he notado nos ha llamado locas (carcajeaba)

Q- jajaja bueno si nos ha llamado así, es porque le has dado con el bolso

R- me ha dado miedo quinn

Q- solo te ha preguntado tu nombre (miraba con ingenuidad)

R- por eso quinn eso ha sido extraño, para que quiere mi nombre si no es para llamar alguna revista y vender la exclusiva

Q-(la miraba sorprendida) SI..! Claro y por eso les has dado tremendo golpe, me sorprende que no estemos en prision

R- (bajaba su cabeza) tampoco le he dado tan duro

Q-NO RACHEL. Solo le has dejado tremendo moretón en el ojo izquierdo

R- (sonreía tomando su mano de quinn) gracias por esta noche quinn

Q- (se detenían frente a la puerta de la casa de britt) ha sido gracias a tu pequeña lista de 15 cosas

R- quinn yo…(acercándose al rostro de quinn) te… quiero…

Q- (acariciando la mejilla de la morena) yo también…. (Acercándose a rachel….)

Un pequeño ruido de una puerta abriéndose las interrumpía de nuevo

S- VAYA AQUÍ ESTAN, las hemos buscado por horas,(miraba su vestimenta) ¿ por qué vienen mojadas?

Q- (mirando a santana) hemos tenido un accidente

S- Accidente? Donde estaban?

Q- en el…(alguien la interrumpía)

B- (saliendo de la casa) amor aquí estas?...(abrazándola) estas empapada ven vamos a dentro (tomando de la mano a Rachel)

Q-(no había palabras solo una mirada en ver cómo era rachel quien ya no tomaba su mano, si no la de brody)

S- vamos quinn o te quedaras ahí

Después de un vuelo, ir de compras al súper, estar en su lugar mágico y de casi ir a prisión por fin se adentraba en esa casa dispuesta a terminar con ese día y tomar aquella fiesta que su cuerpo ya le reclamaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA NOCHE**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche y solo se podía oír su respiración, la cubría una pequeña sabana, la temperatura era adecuada y la cama era cómoda, todo lo que la rodeaba en esa habitación era perfecto pero aun así no podía dormir miraba el reloj de su celular eran las 2:33 hacia dos horas que estaba despierta y seguía en la misma posición con un solo pensamiento sobre aquella persona que estaba a su lado en un profundo sueño y que mostraba parte de su cuerpo desnudo, no era con quien deseaba estar y después de darse por vencida se levantaba en busca de un pequeño vaso de agua que la ayudara acomodar sus ideas y tal vez a concebir el sueño.

Estaba frente aquella puerta que daba acceso a la cocina y sin dudarlo camino hacia aquella encimera blanca con toques grises para tomar aquel vaso de agua y dando un pequeño sorbo se recargaba sobre aquella encimera y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde que quinn y ella habían entrado en la casa de britt, no habían cruzado palabra, ni una mirada y por si fuera poco a falta de espacio kurt, brody y ella se habían trasladado a casa de santana para pasar aquella noche.

Q-**Rachel…** ( dudosa)

R-(dando un pequeño brinco) **quinn… me has dado un susto**

Q-**Lo siento. ¿Qué haces despierta? Acaso piensas correr tan temprano**

R- **No..!** (Miraba su vaso) **solo que no puedo dormir**

Q-(tomando lugar a un lado de ella en la misma posición) **y eso porque**

R- **he..** (la miraba pero solo podía ver su silueta) **por ti quinn**

Q-(desconcertada) **¿por mi?** (se dirigía con su dedo anular)

R- (colocándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos) **No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…**

Q-(tomando su rostro) **y eso es malo**

R-( dando unos pasos atrás**) si quinn está mal, porque.. yo… yo tengo novio..**

Q-(dándole la espalda y tomando un vaso de agua) **AH… es eso..**

R-(sorprendida**) ¿cómo que es eso?, acaso este bien que me acueste con él y lo único que haga sea pensar en ti, en esos ojos, en tus labios**… (susurraba)

Q-(la miraba) **DEJALO..!** (he iniciaba su caminata hacia la salida)

R-(la sostenía del brazo y la miraba cuestionando su respuesta)

Q- **has dicho que piensas en mi cuando estas con el entonces dejalo**

R-(sorprendida y con voz nerviosa) **quinn tu… quieres.. que lo termine**

Q-**NO..!** (Segura)

R-**¿NOOOO? **(sorprendida)** pero me has dicho que lo deje**

Q- **si claro, te he dicho lo mismo que te diría kurt o mercedes**

R-**Pero….**

Q-(la interrumpía) **rachel somos amigas ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te dija?**

R-(_quiero que me digas que te gusto quinn) _**si claro amigas** (susurraba)

Q-**buenas noches** (dándole un beso en la mejilla Salía de la cocina)

Después de unos minutos a solas en aquel enorme comedor se disponía a dormir un par de horas antes de que el reloj marcara las 7 y tuviera que levantarse para realizar su rutina matutina, dando unos pasos por aquel pasillo dispuesta a entrar en su habitación donde ya descansaba su novio algo la hizo detenerse frente a la habitación de quinn estuvo unos minutos pensando en la pequeña locura que se había instalado en su cabeza desde que su lady salió de la cocina y después de 5 min de pie en aquel pasillo por fin giraba la manecilla y se adentraba en aquella obscura habitación donde solo se podía visualizar la cabecera y era gracias a la pequeña iluminación que le regalaba la luna y caminando hacia su lado de la cama, alzaba las sabanas y con cuidado se adentraba en aquella cama no deseaba despertar a su acompañante de esa noche.

(Sintiendo movimiento se giraba para ver quién era) **Rachel.. ¿Qué haces?**

R- **Tengo sueño..!**

(Confundida) **pero esta no es tu habitación**

R-**lo se…. Pero..**(Nerviosa)…** aquí es más cómodo**

Q-(sorprendida) **no creo que sea buena idea rachel**

R- (se giraba dándole la espalda) **buenas noches quinn**

Q-(miraba extrañada) **bue..nas noches**

Después de unos minuto

R- **quinn..!** (Dudosa)

Q- **si rach**

R- **tengo frio… he…**(nerviosa).. **me abrazas**

Q-(no sabía cómo reaccionar no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando)

R-(se giraba quedando frente a frente y con un movimiento tomaba el brazo de quinn y la colocaba en su cintura)

Q- **rachel no…**

R-(colocando un dedo sobre sus labios) **no digas nada** (mirándola a los ojos)

Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo, su cuerpo se estremecía por el acercamiento de su cuerpo y los pequeños roses que sus dedos dejaban sobre sus labios comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa no podía resistirlo y ahora tomaba con más fuerza la cintura de rachel, había dado total permiso a esa locura, no le importaba que ella tuviera novio e incluso olvido que estaba a solo dos habitaciones de la suya y sin pensar más comenzaba acercarse a esos labios deseaba recordar lo que era besar a rachel y sin más interrupciones la besaba podía sentir como ardían sus labios por aquellos roses y esas pequeñas mordidas que comenzaba a dejar en su labio inferior hacía que el calor comenzara apoderarse de ellas y la respiración comenzó a faltar.

Q-**Ra… chel** (susurraba)

R- **no** **quinn… no digas nada… solo abrázame **(Acomodándose en el pecho de quinn)

Unos minutos estuvieron así hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlas quedando profundamente dormidas. Un sonido proveniente de su celular hacia que se levantara y apagara ese sonido para volver y comprobar que no había soñado y que su morena estaba a su lado pero ahí no había nadie solo una pequeña nota en la cabecera.

Q- **Buenos días lady.! eres lo más lindo que he visto dormir. Te veo en la noche BESOS** (sonreía hacia mucho que no la llamaba lady lo extrañaba sin más le regalaba un dulce beso aquella nota)

Toques en la puerta

S- **vamos quinn levántate ya**

Q- **no molestes santana**

S- (adentraba en la habitación y jalando las sabanas) **vamos quinn tenemos que ir por el regalo de britt **

Q- **ve tú. Yo tengo sueño**

S**- Que..! la enana te ha quitado las energías**

Q-(se levantaba y con un gesto de sorpresa) **¿de qué hablas?**

S- (omitía su pregunta) **vamos o llegaremos tarde** (salía de la habitación)

Se quedaba sorprendida estaba manteniendo una pelea con sus ideas de saber si santana había visto a rachel salir de su habitación o su comentario solo había sido para molestarla, un par de minutos después descendía al primer piso con un vestido de francas rojas y blancas con un pequeño cinturón negro.

S**- por fin que lenta eres quinn**

Q- **no molestes y vámonos ya** (abría la puerta principal)

S**- rubia tienes algo extraño no has dejado de sonreír como una tonta**

Q- (abriendo la puerta del coche) **cállate y apúrate o arruinaras mi buen día**

S- (dentro del coche**) ash… dormir con la enana te pone… insoportable**

Q-(miraba extrañada**)¿que..?**

En un enorme pasillo de aquel instituto de _McKinley se realizaba una conversación _

_K- __**que como que has dormido con quinn. Y brody**_

_R__**- me he levantado antes para que no notara mi ausencia**_

_K- __**y que ha pasado**_

_R- __**me ha besado y ha sido…**_

_K- __**que… la has besado**_

_R- __**kurt que no me estas escuchando si la he besado y he dormido con ella **_

_K- (sorprendido)_

_R- __**necesito que me ayudes**_

_K- __**Otra vez..!**__ (Tono alto) _

_R- __**si kurt por favor**_

_K- __**y ahora con que**_

_R- __**es brody quiero terminar con el**_

_K- __**¿qué?**_

_Kurt escuchaba cada palabra que le contaba su amiga sobre el sentimiento que había despertado el ver a su lady de nuevo. Mientras tanto en otra parte de lima Ohio._

_Q-__** y**__**la has visto salir**_

_S__**- si la enana me ha dado tremendo susto te imaginas levantarte ir al baño y ver a Rachel es para espantarse**_

_Q- __**¿y ha salido con brody?**_

_S- __**si ya te dije que salieron muy temprano**_

_Q-(con una tristeza) _

_S- __**acaso a pasado algo con la enana**_

_Q-(pensativa su mente se trasladaba al momento vivido aquella madruada)_

_S-__**vamos dime rubia, esa sonrisa tonta no la tienes por nada**_

_Q-__**he..… anoche la bese**_

_S- __**Qué…! besaste al sapo **_

_Q- (se quedaba callada ahora pensaba que después de todo Rachel seguiría con su novio) __**no le digas así santana y si la bese**_

_S- __**y te has acostado con ella?.. Por dios que asco **_

_Q- (le daba una mirada fulminante) __**solo hemos dormido**_

_**S- que imagen tan desagradable**_

_Q- __**ya santana ..!**__ (volvía su vista a la ventana)_

_S- __**¿y que haras? te recuerdo que ella vino con su conejito**_

_Q- __**no lo se**_

_S- (la tomaba del brazo) __**mira hay esta britt**_

_Q- (miraba por el parabrisas) pero __**me has dicho que venias por su regalo**_

_S- __**y venimos por eso…. quiere una cama para su estúpido gato gordo**_

_Q- __**y**__**por eso me has traído**_

_S- __**no pensaras que cargaría a ese gato mientras britt busca su cama**_

_Quinn había estado los primeros 20 minutos prestando atención al coraje que hacia su amiga cada vez que britt le decía que esa cama era la indicada santana simplemente le hacía saber que era muy lujosa para un gato obeso, ahora su mente comenzaba a cuestionarse que haría rachel con su novio no habían platicado nada solo se habían besado y no habían aclarado nada ahora se arrepentía por no haberle hecho._

_K- __**Creo que es precipitado rachel**_

_R- __**no kurt debo ser honesta con brody**_

_K- __**si, pero decirle a un hombre que estas enamorada de tu amiga no es fácil de asimilar**_

_R- (pensativa) __**crees que debo esperar**_

_K- __**creo que debes decirle cuando regresemos**_

_R-(pensativa) _

_B- (caminaba hacia rachel) __**aquí estudiabas linda esto es realmente pequeño**_

_R y K-(lo miraban)_

_B- __**pasa algo**__ (con voz dudosa)_

_Rachel quería terminar con su novio como quinn se lo había pedido aquella madrugada pero tal vez su amigo tenía razón y era muy precipitado no sabía si debía esperar, no había hablado con quinn y lo necesitaba deseaba saber los sentimientos que su lady tenia por ella._


	10. Chapter 10

Yo soy

.

.

8:30 pm la fiesta hacia media hora que había comenzado se encontraba sentada en aquella mesa que britt había designado para los integrantes del glee, habían sido incomodas esas primeras horas se había rencontrado con finn y ahora no paraba de decirle del gran trabajo que hizo para que el glee entrara en las nacionales pero eso no era lo que más le incomodaba, si no que finn buscando siempre un contacto con ella acto que molestaba en algunas ocasiones a brody que solo se limitativa a llamar la atención de rachel y todo esto ya la comenzaba a molestar, solo quería ver a una persona y ella parecía no encontrarse ahí.

Ra- ahora vuelvo brody

Br- ¨¿estás bien?

Ra- si solo voy a tomar un poco de aire

Br- está bien, no tardes porque ya van a comenzar a tocar y quiero bailar contigo

Ra-(esbozaba una sonrisa) si.!

K-Rachel voy contigo

Ra- si claro

K- (ya caminaban entre las mesas) que te pasa has estado muy distante todo este tiempo

Ra- (pensativa) no he visto quinn

K- (la miraba) no te preocupes ya llegara. (Se detenían frente a la puerta que daba al jardín) Vas hablar con brody

Ra- si después de que la fiesta termine

K- está bien… (La abrazaba) mira ahí esta quinn

Ra-(volteaba) cierto (volvía su vista a kurt) voy hablar con ella

K- anda ve. sé cómo llegar a la mesa

Ra-(sonreía y comenzaba su caminata a donde se encontraba quinn en la pequeña barra que habían instalado en el jardín) aquí estas..!

Q-rachel que haces

Ra- he.. Te visto y solo he querido venir a saludarte… ¿qué bebes?

Q- una margarita.

Ra- porque no estás adentro con todos

Q- he venido por algo.. De beber.. y… ya… ahora pensaba entrar

Ra-¿No estarás evitándome o si? (la miraba)

Q- no..! Por supuesto que no

Ra- que bueno. (Mirando al Bartenders) disculpa me traes una bebida como la de ella

Q- rachel esto tiene alcohol (miraba extrañada)

Ra- (sonreía) lo se quinn solo la probare

Q-(una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro) está bien

Ra- vaya esto a quedado muy bien (miraba el adorno que habían colocado sobre el jardín) después de todo hemos ayudado mucho

Q- bueno esas luces parece que van a caerse

Ra- (carcajeaba) solo espero que no caiga sobre santana

Q-(sonreía recordando el pequeño incidente que se había formulado cuando rachel ponía aquellas pequeñas luces y un pequeño susto provocado por el gato habían hecho gritar a quinn provocando que la morena soltara las luces y callaran sobre santana)— por si llegara a pasar te sugiero que corras

Ra- (sonreía) ¿correr? Porque si tú me vas a defender… ella es tu amiga y yo.. Bueno yo soy...(tomando su mano)

Bartenders-(interrumpía) su bebida señorita

Ra- gracias (aquellos nervios por saber que era ella para quinn provoco que tomara la pequeña copa y dara un sorbo que hacía que se la terminara con aquella bebida) esto está muy rico..

Q- (clavando su mirada en ella) no deberías beber así

Ra- (omitía su comentario) ¿que soy para ti quinn?

Q- bueno (con una sonrisa travieza) eso me lo ibas a decir tú… antes de que te interrumpieran… que te hace diferente de santana para que te defienda de su ataque

Ra-(sonreía sabia el juego que estaba tomando quinn) soy linda, talentosa, tengo una sonrisa hermosa y beso muy bien

Q- es cierto, pero no besas tan bien

Ra-(le daba un pequeño golpe)…hey…

QyRa-(sonreían por sus pequeñas ocurrencias)

Ra- (miraba al Bartenders) me trae otra igual

Bartenders- si en un momento

Ra-(miraba) ¿entonces no beso tan bien? (la tomaba de la mano)

Q-(sonreía) no (fingía un gesto de desagrado)

Ra- vaya entonces…. porque no me ensañas a besar mejor (susurraba)

Q-(sorprendida)¿aquí?

Sa-(interrumpía) por fin te encuentro rubia…

Q- donde más querías que estuviera (mirando a rachel)

Sa- vamos quiero cantarle una canción a britt y quiero que tú me acompañes

Q-ahora..!(Hacia un gesto de impaciencia quería continuar con la conversación que tenia con rachel)

Sa-(tomándola del brazo) si fabray ahora… vamos..!

Q-(ya caminaba detrás de santana cuando se detuvo) espera santana… mi bebida (volviendo a la barra)

Ra- (le entregaba su vaso) lúcete quinn

Q-(sonreía) tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Ra- si..! pero ahora ve o santana se molestara…(le guiñaba)

Q- (entregándole un beso en la mejilla se dirigía al escenario dispuesta a cantar esa canción pero no dedicada a britt)

-9:10-

Sa-no voy a cantar esa canción

Q-si santana esta es mejor

Sa- no..! (Molesta) Quiero cantarle a britt no a la enana

Q- solo por esta vez

Sa- que no..! y no me harás cambiar de opinión

Después de discutir y por supuesto no llegar a ningún acuerdo daban las primeras notas de aquella segunda canción que se dejaba oír en la voz de quinn todos los que se encontraban en el interior de la casa habían tomado lugar en el jardín para disfrutar de lo que daba por comenzada aquella noche de karaoke y música algunos ya comenzaba a mostrar efectos por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Q- feliz cumpleaños britt te quiero y bueno hace un momento.. ha.. me hicieron una pregunta y.. Esto eres para mí.

Q-Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow."

Una sonrisa al saber que aquellas primeras palabras hacían referencia su pregunta y una mirada de amor al escuchar aquellas primeras estrofas de la canción, tal vez por inercia o por asegurarse que no era un sueño caminaba con un solo objetivo aquel pequeño escenario que al igual que el bar había sido instalado.

Q-Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.

Se detuvo miro al escenario y sus miradas se cruzaron al escuchar esa pequeña estrofa que provocaba que su corazón latiera no había más dudas quería volver con ella y un par de metro más para quedar frente al escenario y terminar de escuchar a su lady cantar.

Q-Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.

La banda se apropiaba de aquel escenario hacienda tocar el comienzo de aquella canción this is love de will. y todos comenzaban a llenar aquel jardín.

Ra- (gritaba) QUINN..!

Q- rachel.. Aquí estas

Ra-(no le respondía solo se limitaba a llevarla atrás de aquel escenario)

Q- que hacemos aquí

Ra- aprender..

Q-(extrañada) aprender ¿Qué?

No quería responder mas no quería romper aquel momento con palabras y tomándola del cuello se apropiaba de esos labios que había deseado tener desde aquella mañana que había despertado a su lado, le gustaba esa sensación de calidez que solo los labios de quinn la hacían sentir, sus manos sobre su cintura la hacían sentir el confort no quería terminar con aquella sensación pero la respiración era agitada y el aire comenzaba a faltar.

Ra-te quiero quinn (con los ojos cerrados y cerca de sus labios)

Q- y yo a ti rach (volvía a regalarle un beso tal vez no tan largo pero que comprobaba aquel sentimiento que vivían las dos)

Ra-quiero estar contigo quinn

Q-(sonreía) estás conmigo rach

Ra-pero…

K-(interrumpía) RACHEL… AQUÍ ESTAS!

Ra-(sorprendida y extrañada miraba a kurt)

Q- (aun tenía sus manos en la cintura de rach)

K- (tomando a quinn de la mano y mirando a rachel) te buscan….

B- (aparecía detrás de kurt) aquí estas amor

Ra- brody.! (Nerviosa) ¿que haces aquí?

B- te estado buscando… (con voz seria) no te he visto desde hace un par de horas

Ra- (se dirigía a un lado de el) ella… ella es quinn

B- vaya..! (miraba a quinn) Por fin te conozco, rachel me hablado muchas cosas de ti (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Q- hola

B- (miraba extrañado) cantas increíble, tienes una voz muy linda

Q-gracias

B- disculpa..! Soy brody el novio de rachel

Q-(mirando a rachel) mucho gusto..!

B- (tomando la mano de rachel) que les parece si vamos a la mesa aquí no se ve mucho

K- Claro..! ( aun tomando la mano de quinn caminaban detrás de rachel y brody)

El camino era corto para llegar a la pequeña mesa pero para quinn fue el camino más largo no había dejado de pensar en cómo todo se tornaba distinto cuando rachel estaba a su lado y de nuevo había olvidado que ella tenía novio.

B-(tiraba de la silla para que rachel se sentara y le susurraba al oído) te vez hermosa

Ra-gracias (seria)

B- ¿te pasa algo? (Extrañado)

Ra-(nerviosa) tenemos que hablar brody

B-claro rachel pero primero vamos a bailar ¿si?.

Ra-(miraba a quinn notaba su rostro desencajado)no brody necesitamos hablar ahora..! (Seria)

B-(extrañado) que sucede..!

Ra-vamos a otro lado

B- Claro (confundido)

Ra- ahora volvemos (se disculpaba)

Se levantaban de la mesa dirigiéndose al interior de la casa dispuesta a terminar con aquella sensación de malestar que sentía por mentirle a brody era un chico muy lindo y la había ayudado en new york sentía la obligación de ser sincera con él, pero primero tenía que hacerle saber a quinn que sus palabras eran sinceras y al pasar por su lado dejo un pequeño rose sobre su hombro, con una mirada y una sonrisa que esperaba la hiciera sentir segura.


	11. Chapter 11

**POR ELLA**

**.**

**.**

En el interior de aquella pequeña cocina se realizaba una conversación al diferente a como la imaginaba ella.

B**-¿porque me has traído aquí rachel?**

R- **necesito contarte algo que pasó hace muchos años y que pensé que ya estaba superado**

B- **es sobre quinn ¿cierto?** –tono serio-

R-^(sorprendida) **si…** -inclinaba la cabeza en forma de afirmación**- si es sobre ella…**

B-**no necesito saber más**

R-extrañada- **¿que? pero no te he contado…**

B- dándole un abrazo- **lo sé todo eres muy mala mintiendo y bueno las he visto detrás del escenario y tu reacción al presentármela cuando anoche estuvimos cenando todos me lo confirmo**-esbozaba una sonrisa-

R-**perdóname brody todo ha sido**

B- **ya rachel** **no tienes que darme explicaciones, somos adultos y debemos actuar como tal**

R-regalándole un abrazo- **gracias brody te quiero**

B- **yo también rachel**

R- **Entonces tu y yo?**

B-**terminamos rachel **-tomándola del hombro- **ahora ve y róbale el corazón a esa rubia**

R-dándole un beso en la mejilla se dispuso abandonar aquella cocina dejando solo a brody-

Caminaba con pasos firmes pero despacio con esos nervios que invadían su cuerpo cada vez que la veía sonreír esa sensación de felicidad, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera solo eran ellas dos no había gente en su mundo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue como aquella primera vez con la misma certeza de sabes que tienes frente a ti a la persona que va cambiar tu mundo y va estar en el sin importar que venga después.

R-tomaba asiento en aquella mesa a un lado de su lady-

Q- **¿todo bien rachel?**

R-**si todo bien** –tomando su mano por debajo de aquel mantel que cubría la mesa entrelazaban sus manos- **brody y yo** **hemos terminado…**

Q-la miraba sorprendida-

R- **¿todo bien quinn?**

Q-sonreía ya no había nadie que la atara y en un acto de amor se levantaba de aquella mesa con un solo fin- **¿quieres bailar conmigo? **

R-mirándola sorprendida por aquella pregunta- **no lo se… ¿bailas bien?**

Q- sonrisa traviesa- **tan bien como besas tu.**

R-levantándose- **entonces no bailas tan bien**

Q- **siempre puedes enseñarme tú** –guiñandole-

Caminando de la mano de quinn hacia el centro de aquel enorme jardín podían ver de frente el escenario, donde ya se encontraba dos bancos perfectamente situados en el centro de aquel improvisto escenario, mostrando a los intérpretes de aquella canción tal vez los mejores testigos de aquella escena que se producía tras dejarse oír las primeras notas.

Everytime we touch

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato acoplándose a los primeros movimientos seguían el ritmo como si hubieran practicado durante días sabían la canción de memoria y no había miedo a equivocaciones.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

R-mirándola- **no bailas tan mal**

Q- sonreía- **y tu…** -acercándose hasta rosar sus labios**- no besas tan mal**

I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

No existía mejor sello que un beso y Quinn lo sabía ya no existían las mentiras, ni las confusiones, ni había novios, ahora deseaba marcar un nuevo comienzo en aquella ciudad de lima con aquella chica morena de ojos grandes que ahora la besaba y sostenía del cuello e impregnaba su embriagante perfume en su cuerpo.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Habían terminado de sonar aquellas notas pero ellas seguían entrelazadas en aquel abrazo que se dieron al termino de la canción y en ese preciso instantes se dieron cuenta de que era real cuando tienes el momento perfecto con la persona ideal lo único que puedes desear es que el tiempo vaya lento.

S- **Basta..! ¿Me van hacer vomitar?.**

Q- **que quieres santana**

S- **que se muevan britt quiere romper la piñata**

R- **piñata pero…..**-miraba confundida a quinn para luego volver la mirada a santana- **ya está muy…**

S-interrumpía y la miraba desafiante- **he dicho que britt quiere romper la piñata**

R- moviéndose- **ok. ya te he escuchado..** –Mirando a quinn-

Q- **no preguntes**

Llegando una agitada chica rubia, alta de ojos azules.

B- **rachel… ven…**-tirando de su brazo- **vamos por la piñata**

R-mirando a quinn y santana-**he..? si claro..!**

Santana caminaba al pequeño espacio que había asignado para colgar aquella piñata.

S-**vamos rubia trae esa silla para bajar ese lazo** –dirigía el lazo-

Q-tomando la silla miraba hacia la barda donde estaba el pequeño trozo de lazo- **no creo que alcances santana**

S-**cállate tu tienes la culpa**

Q-sorprendida- **yo ¿porque?**

S**- a britt se le ha ocurrido que para unir de nuevo a la enana contigo teníamos que hacer que….**-callada**- Bueno eso no importa…. ella les ha querido regalar un par de cosas y solo se le ha ocurrido con esto,**- subiendo un pie a la silla- **así que vamos ayúdame rubia**

Q- **Que..! oh por dios ¿Qué cosas santana?** –Sosteniéndola de la mano-

S-sonrisa malvada- **cosas..**

B-**chicas está todo bien las puedo ayudar**

Q- **no..!**

S- **si toma esto y amárralo en aquella barda**

Q-mirando a santana-

S- **¿qué? Es fuerte y alto**

Q- **rachel a terminado con el**

S- **y..! Sigue siendo fuerte y alto**

Q- **no se puede hablar contigo..-**girándose-

B- -interrumpiendo-**ya esta ¿para que lo ponen?**

S- **romperemos una piñata**

B- **¿piñata? Pero no están ya muy gr….**

S- impidiendo que terminara aquella frase-**ya se tardaron voy por ellas**-caminando entre los invitados-

Q-mirando a brody**- britt es especial**

B- confundido- **si puedo verlo**

Q- incomoda- **cantas muy bien brody**

B- **gracias quinn**

Q- **voy a ver porque tardan tanto**

B- **espera,-** sosteniéndola del brazo- **no te ilusiones regresara a new york y hay no estás tu**

Q-confundida y tirando de su brazo- **¿Qué?**

B- miraba desafiante- **¿solo quieres lastimarla?**

Q- **que.! Tu no me conoces no sabes lo que quiero**

B- **no la buscaste en años y la vez unos días y resulta que siempre la has amado por favor conozco a la gente como tu, solo quieres jugar con ella y no lo voy a permitir**

Q- mirándolo- **no tengo porque explicarte mis razones, tu solo eres un amigo de ella no te tomes libertades que ella no te ha dado**

B- **si ella no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que eres yo si y me voy a tomar las libertades que quiera para que ella esté bien, así que aléjate de rachel.**

Q- acercándose a él- **escucha bien tu a mi no me intimidas y yo me voy alejar el día que ella me lo pida.**

S- **quinn ¿qué pasa aquí?**

Q- **nada **–mirando a brody-

S-no se lo creyó pero sabía que era una pelea que solo quinn debía enfrentar**- toma ponla hay**

B- tomaba la piñata en forma de chica- **esto es**

S- **solo cuélgala**

Q- **¿y rachel?**

S- **en la recamara de britt**

Q- **voy por algo de tomar**

Las luces se apagaron y una voz se dejo escuchar…


	12. Chapter 12

**NO SE**

**.**

**.**

Se escuchaban voces murmurar y algunas personas dejaban salir unos gritos acompañados de chiflidos el motivo aquella obscuridad completa que se dejo ver en el jardín, paso por su mente lo más lógico se había ido la luz hasta que esa idea se esfumo cuando se dejo escuchar una voz muy reconocida para los invitados y el escenario se iluminaba de luces rojas dejando ver a la rubia de ojos azules.

Britt: **hola de nuevo… he saludado a todos menos a ellos**- los dirigía con su dedo indice- **no se quienes son supongo que se han colado o son oficiales en cubierto, pero bueno el motivo es dar comienzo a mi regalo, como vieron hay una piñata colocada en aquel extremo donde esta mi santy y bueno rachel esta repartiendo esos pequeños antifaces.**

Q-recibía el pequeño antifaz de la mano de su morena- **rachel que es esto**

R-hacia un pequeño gesto con los hombros que indicaba que no sabía el porqué de los antifaces-

Q-**santana que pasa aquí?**

S- recibía el antifaz- **no se quinn esto no era parte del…-**guardaba silencio sabía que había hablado mas de la cuenta-

Q-**de que santana**?- pero britt interrumpía de nueva cuenta-

Britt**- ya todos tienen antifaz, bueno esto solo me ha parecido buena idea para esta noche, ahora si apagaremos las luces y todos podremos romper la piñata** –voz traviesa**- hay muchos regalos especiales**- después de terminar su discurso descendía del escenario-

Las luces se apagaron dejando iluminada la gran piñata en forma de chica con un enorme parecido a britt y el típico palo de piñata, la cumpleañera fue la primera en darle mientras todos hacían uso de aquella típica canción para la ocasión, todos habían tenido turno de pasar algunos despistados se habían llevado un golpe bueno es lógico cuando todo está obscuro y no logras ver mucho.

Briit- **vamos santy pasa tú**

S- **no..! britt te dije que esto era una pésima idea y no insistas**

Britt**- vamos santy podemos usar algo para esta noche… si la rompes**

S- voz traviesa**- ok vamos** -quitándole o mejor dicho arrebatándole el palo de piñata- **surga dame esto… lenta** –no tardo en dar los primeros golpes y en el tercero todo callo al suelo con la obscuridad no se podían observar los regalos pero sin duda todos se apoderaron de algo de aquella piñata-

R-**quinn que es esto.. No logro ver**

Q**- no lo sé…! Parece ser…¿?¿?**

Las luces iluminaban de nuevo el jardín dejando ver los pequeños regalos no muy comunes en una piñata típica pero no era lo único que se dejo ver, también el rostro de todos los presentes no eran dulces lo que tenían en las manos eran juguetes y no precisamente aquellos que usas en tu infancia.

Mercedes- **oh dios que es esto? Para qué sirve?**

Puck- **si..!** –Grito entusiasmado- Hasta **que algo le da sentido a esta fiesta**

Surga**- ¿esto como va?**

R-**oh..! No…! Eso es…! –Mirando a quinn-**

Q-con las mejillas rojizas- **si Rachel es un….**

S-interrumpía**- maldita rubia siempre te toca lo mejor** –mostraba el pequeño juguete que le había tocado

Britt- **disfrútenlo chicas** –tirando de santana y regalándoles un guiño-

Brody- **menuda fiesta** –gesto de molestia-

S- **ardido** –pasaba a un lado de brody-

Brody- ** has dicho algo**

S- **ya escuchaste**

Britt-jalando de santana- **vamos bailemos esa me gusta**

Se dejaba escuchar

If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears español

La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la la

Oh baby baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
is she in the bathroom is she smokin up outside? OH  
Oh baby baby does she take the piece of lime  
from the drink that i'mma buy her  
do you know just what she like?

R- **quinn yo..!** –voz baja- **no se**

Q**- ¿qué? No te escucho la música está muy alta** –acercándose-

R- **que no sé cómo usar esto** –un par de invitado a su alrededor la escucharon y dejaban ver su rostro gesto que sonrojo a rachel-

Q- **ha es eso,** - sonreía al ver el rostro apenado y acercándose a su oído- **yo tampoco**

R- cuidando de que ahora nadie la escuchara**- quieres… que pro…**

Q- **que rachel no te escucho…**

R- se había desesperado del ruido y tomándola de la mano la incitaba a caminar al interior de la casa-

Q- **a donde vamos rach**

R- sin decir nada subía las escaleras que daban acceso a las habitaciones-

Q- **rachel…** -susurraba-

R- girando la manija- **ven** – daba vuelta para quedar de frente a quinn he introducirla en la habitación-

Q**- rachel..! Acaso me estas invitando ha….** –voz seductora-

R-la silenciaba colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, caminando aquella cama se recostaba y con la mirada y las manos sobre su cadera incitaba a quinn a seguir sus paso-

Q- **rachel estas…**

R- la silenciaba pero ahora con un beso y deslizando su mano de la cintura hasta la espalda sintió su suave y tersa piel no resistió más y buscando atraerla a su cuerpo la empujo a caer por completo sobre ella-

Q- quinn se retiraba un poco no debía hablar, rachel se lo había dejado claro en las múltiples ocasiones que intento emir palabra, pero debía estar segura de que rachel lo deseaba igual que ella y lo supo al ver en la mirada de su morena el deseo, placer y amor-

En toda la noche no le habían prestado atención aquella vestimenta que llevaban las dos hasta aquel momento en que esta comenzó ha estorbar el pequeño vestido de color esmeralda que llevaba quinn y hacia relucir sus ojos debía irse dejando ver la mejor vestimenta para el cuerpo la piel.

R- bajando los tirantes no perdía detalle de la piel que dejaba ver con ese acto lo bajo lo suficiente hasta lograr conocer el color de la parte superior de aquel conjunto y en un movimiento se giro para quedar sobre su lady y dejar tiernos besos sobre aquella área-

Q- sabía que era el momento de desasearse de aquel vestido negro que dejaba ver las piernas bien torneadas de rachel y deslizando sus manos se apropiaba de aquel cierre el cual bajaba lentamente mientras disfrutaba de los besos que la morena regalaba sobre su pecho.

Mientras ellas se desprendían de aquellas prendas parecía ser hora de retirarse para algunos invitados

Brody**-¿kurt? Has visto a rachel, son la 1:30 y el vuelo sale a las 3 pero hay que estar una hora antes**

Kurt- **no la he visto desde la piñata **

Brody- **perderemos el vuelo y mañana es la audición para la obra** –preocupado-

Kurt-voz seria- **hay que buscarla**

Brody- **si. Tú busca aquí y yo iré adentro**

Kurt**- ok.!**

Se adentraba en la sala de aquella casa que ahora parecía un completo desastre con algunas latas de cerveza, vasos incluso botanas sin mencionar la cantidad de invitados que hacían uso de aquella area.

Kitty**- hola..!**

Brody- **hola **–extrañado**- disculpa has visto a rachel**

Kitty- **tu eres su novio cierto**

Brody**- lo éramos antes de llegar aquí**

Kitty-confundida- **¿?¿? la he visto subir con quinn**

Brody- Con gesto de molestia**- Gracias** –dirigiéndose a las escaleras-

Había revisado las habitaciones y solo le faltaba una, un par de ruidos lo puso en alerta y sabia que eran ellas las que estaban en el interior no sabía de qué manera actuar solo dejo dos golpes sobre la puerta.

R- -se detenía la acción de desasearse por completo de aquel vestido esmeralda**- está ocupado.! **

Q-volvía apropiarse de esos labios que comenzaban a mostrarse un poco rojizos por el intenso beso que habían comenzado hace ya varios minutos-

Brody- **rachel soy brody, debemos irnos o perderemos el vuelo**

Q- deteniendo el beso y mostrando un leve gesto de molestia-

R- mirando a quinn por supuesto que no quería acabar con aquello- **brody estoy ocupada**

Brody- voz alta y en tono molesto- **rachel debemos irnos ahora o perderás la audición de mañana**

R- lo había olvidado debía tomar ese vuelo-

Q-pudo descifrar el rostro de rachel debía irse y dejar que por ahora ganara brody- **ve rachel** –subiendo el cierre y regalándole una sonrisa- **abra mas momento te lo aseguro**

R- **quinn yo…**

Q- regalándole un beso- **vamos te acompaño al aeropuerto**-

R- cuando quinn se disponía abrir la habitación rachel la detuvo- **iras a visitarme quinn**

Q- se sorprendió por la pregunta- **si rachel **

R-**estoy nominada en los premios grammy ¿irías… conmigo?**

Q-sonriendo-**por supuesto**–regalándole un beso, se dispuso abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la mirada de brody-

Brody- **por fin rachel** –sonriéndole- **vamos **–tomándola de la mano-

R- **quinn nos llevara**

BRody- mirando a quinn- **gracias pero ya he llamado un taxi no es necesario**

Quinn- **entonces tú vete en el taxi y yo llevo a rachel**

R- sorprendida- **no te preocupes quinn nos veremos el 17 de marzo para la entrega de premios**

Q-no le agradaba la idea pero debía mostrarle a rachel que todo estaba bien- **ok..! pero te acompaño al taxi**

Brody- mantuvo una sonrisa todo el transcurso hasta la pequeña avenida donde ya esperaba el taxi, había conseguido su objetivo estaba seguro- **voy por kurt**- le guiñaba a rachel para adentrarse de nuevo a la casa-

R- **quinn gracias por estos días** –se abrazaban-

Q- **nos seguimos hablando no pienso dejarte ahora que se que me quieres iré a visitarte** –le susurraba al oído- **te quiero**

R- le daba un beso era la única manera de conservar el sabor hasta que volviera a verla- **te extrañare mucho quinn**

Q- **hey solo son unos días te lo aseguro**- la sostenía de la cintura-

B-**es hora de irnos** –interrumpía-

K- **adiós quinn espero verte pronto por el departamento**

Q- **tenlo por seguro kurt me veras muy seguido por ahí**- miraba a brody en esas últimas palabras-

Kurt- se adentraba en el taxi mientras rachel seguía sus pasos- **adiós quinn** –moviendo su mano en forma de despedida-

Brody- le daba la mano a quinn- **adiós** **quinn, fue un gusto conocerte**

Q- **igualmente** –miraba desafínate-

Brody- se acercaba para susurrarle al oído**- no te acerques mas a ella** –girándose para abrir la puerta del taxi-

Q- **CUIDATE brody…!**

Mirando el taxi dar vuelta por la esquina estaba segura de que no iba a dejar tan fácil a rachel ya había marcado un nuevo comienzo y no pensaba irse de su lado su próxima visita seria en unos días en los esperados premios grammy.


	13. Chapter 13

**MSJ NUEVO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta de britt y por ente desde que había visto a quinn, aunque la tensión en su hogar había aumentado al igual que las continuas discusiones, algo que la tenía muy tensa e incluso le había quitado unas horas de sueño, el motivo brody sabia que lo apreciaba mucho, fue la única persona que desde que llego a new york le demostró que la cuidaba y protegía, claro su preocupación se debía a que no entendía los cambios tan repentinos que estaba mostrando en los últimos días en especifico desde que volvieron de Ohio, cualquier conversación absurda terminaba por convertirse en una discusión.

10 de marzo 7:45

R- **buenos días kurt** –sonriente-

K- **Rachel te has levantado algo tarde** –con una sonrisa traviesa- **acaso te has desvelado hablando con una rubia **

R-se impregno una sonrisa acompañada de un rubor- **si bueno, solo fueron unos minutos y solo me ha llamado para confirmar su llegada**

K-sarcástico- **si claro unos minuto.!** –mirándola con él un vaso de jugo y de pie junto a la mesa- **me has levantado con tu risa que por cierto no es nada silenciosa y mi reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana**.

R- sirviéndose un vaso de jugo y con la misma sonrisa impregnada en su rostro**- si bueno.. hemos hablado de otras cosas y … bueno.. el tiempo..** –Con voz clara- **pasa demasiado rápido.!**

K- Sentado en la mesa- **si claro..! ¿y cuando llega?**

R- **oh dios..! No me lo ha dicho** –preocupada-

K- ¿**Qué? Tardan horas hablando por teléfono sobre su llegada y no te dice cuando..!**!-sarcástico- **dios rachel donde tienes la cabeza**

R-**Basta kurt**-tomando asiento en la mesa- **a todos le pasa, aparte a ti que más te da cuando llegue**

K- **bueno vivo aquí** –mirando a rachel- **no pretendas que encuentre una situación incómoda y lo dijo por mí.**

R- mirándolo a los ojos- **¿Qué situación puedes encontrar tú?**

K- **Ya sabes…**-sonando el timbre**- oh..! oh..! Voy abrir..!** –Levantándose de la mesa-

Rachel seguía los pasos de kurt para ver quien tocaba aquellas horas de la mañana, sorpresa fue el rostro de los dos al ver quién estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

R-**brody..!**

K**-¿qué haces aquí? Es domingo..!**

B-**si bueno me mudo**

K- **¿qué?** –rostro desencajado- **como que te mudas..!**

R- tomando a kurt del hombro- **pasa brody puedes acomodar tus cosas en aquel lugar **–dirigía el pequeño rincón a un lado de su cuarto

K-mirando a rachel extrañado- **como que se muda…? rachel..!**

R- **Si..!**

K- **¿por qué no me lo has dicho? O ¿me has preguntado?**

R**- lo siento, he olvidado decírtelo; por favor solo son unas semanas debe encontrar un departamento y después se mudara, aparte sabes que hemos tenido discusiones tal vez esto ayude para mejorar las cosas, no te molestes kurt solo son unos días**.-los nervios la invadían-

K- **por mi está bien, pero recuerda que no somos los únicos, ya se lo has dicho a santana**

R-su rostro no mostro gesto alguno, había olvidado aquel detalle- **he.. lo.. olvide..** –Tomando a kurt del brazo**- vamos tenemos que decírselo antes de que lo encuentre.**

K-Soltándose de la morena, tomaba su abrigo- **no rachel..! Solo se lo dirás tu**

S-gritos provenientes del baño- **que haces aquí…? degenerado**

K-–abriendo la puerta- **yo me voy** –dándole un beso en la mejilla- **suerte..!** –Cerrando la puerta dejaba a una confundida rachel-

B-**que te pasa loca deja de golpearme**

S- voz fuerte- **vamos sal de aquí**

B-sostenía a santana de la manos para evitar que siguiera con sus golpes que ya habia comenzado a dejar sobre su pecho- **cálmate loca**

S- -Jaloneándose- **suéltame bruto..!**

B- **solo cálmate** –seguía sosteniéndola-

S-dejaba una patada sobre su abdomen acto que hizo que brody se inclinara de dolor- **te lo dije** –con una mirada desafiante-

B- **Maldita loca..!**

S-acercándose con los manos en la cintura y con su mirada fija en el- **¿cómo me has llamado?**

R- entraba en el baño- **¿qué está pasando aquí?**

S- **¿qué hace esta imitación de ken aquí?** –seguía mirando a brody

R-**se ha mudado**-voz tímida-

S- dirigía su vista a rachel- **QUE::!**

R- se sentía intimidada, muy pocas veces había visto esa mirada en santana y no predecía nada bueno, no tuvo idea de donde saco aquella fuerza pero logro emitir palabras y con una rapidez impresionante- **estaba buscando un departamento en la ciudad me ha parecido buena idea darle hospedaje solo unos días, mientras busca un departamento, después se mudara y con las cosas que estado haciendo, he olvidado decírselos pero he hablado con kurt y el está de acuerdo, solo son unos días santana y a prometido ayudarnos con los gastos, ni siquiera notaras que estuvo aquí.**

S- salía del baño con rachel siguiendo sus pasos**- no pienso vivir ni un día con el**

R- **santana solo son unos días no se va mudar aquí para siempre**

S- **Así empiezan primero son unos días y después se vuelven meses..!** –Mirándola- **quiero que se vaya**

R- ahora no se iba a dejar intimidar y mirándola de igual forma- **en esta casa no solo vives tu, kurt y yo estamos de acuerdo así que él se queda te guste o no**

S- levantando las manos en forma de desacuerdo- **no lo puedo creer, después de lo que le ha dicho a quinn, esto es el colmo** –cerrando la puerta de su habitación-

R- susurrando- **¿lo que le ha dicho?** –Tocando la puerta- **explícame ¿qué le ha dicho?**

S-abría con un solo fin salir de aquel apartamento, sabía que había hablado de mas al parecer quinn no le comentado absolutamente nada y no estaba por el labor de aguantar un interrogatorio- **Me voy**

R-sosteniendo la puerta- **no, ¿dime que le ha dicho?**

S- **Nada rachel..!... ADIOS.!–**Cerrando la puerta-

Alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos

B**-¿estás bien?**

R- lo miro y solo quería preguntarle a que hacía referencia santana pero prefirió esperar a que llegara y hablaran con calma- **si brody**

B-**¿creo que he hecho un lio?**

R-**no.!** –Regalándole una sonrisa- **Ha sido mi culpa, olvide decirles.**

B-**bueno.! Gracias por darme techo unos días, en cuanto encuentre un lugar donde vivir me mudo** –dándole un abrazo- **debo ir por otras cosas** -sonriendo**- y.. Tengo una cita **

R-extrañada- **¿una cita.. De trabajo**? –curiosa-

B- abriendo la puerta- **No, más bien en casa de Cassie**

R-sorprendida- **con cassie**

B-**si..!** –Abriendo la puerta- **me voy rachel…** -dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, había tenido tantos cambios de humor en los últimos minutos que no sabía si el nudo que sentía en el estomago era por todo lo vivido o se debía al comentario de santana o a la cita de brody, por su cabeza rodaban los últimos momentos hasta que un ruido proveniente de su celular rompía el silencio, en la pantalla se mostraba "mensaje nuevo" y solo necesito leerlo para que olvidara los últimos momentos y se instalara en ella aquella fuerza, seguridad y felicidad y solo una persona podía conseguir hacerla sentir así y con un simple mensaje aunque estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.

Msj nuevo:

Buenos días, te quiero


End file.
